Sincerely Yours
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Bagaimana hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun setelah perang usai? Apakah mereka dapat bersatu kembali? Complete.
1. Separate

_ahhh,dari dulu saia sangat amat mencintai athrun,dan saia tambah bahagia ketika melihat athrun bersama cagalli...tapi,hiks ~nangis bombay~saia kecewa ngeliat hubungan asucaga!kenapa sunrise begitu tega memisahkan pasangan ini ~nangis ala sinet indo~_

_well,this is my 1st asucaga fanfic...please read and review ^^_

**disclaimer : sayangny gundam seed bukan milik saia...seandainy iy,maka saia akan membuat happy ending untuk pasangan ini ~ditimpuk~...**

* * *

><p>Tiga bulan setelah menggagalkan Destiny Plan Gilbert Durandal, bumi akhirnya damai. Dengan dipimpinnya PLANT oleh Lacus Clyne, dan pihak ORB oleh Cagalli Yula Athha kedamaian dapat terjaga dengan baik.<p>

Athrun Zala baru saja keluar dari dalam Gundam miliknya, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice setelah melakukan pengecekan rutin terhadap Gundam tersebut. Athrun sedang berada di Eternal untuk melakukan latihan militer gabungan dengan PLANT. Athrun mewakili pihak ORB.

Meyrin Hawke yang masih menjadi pengendali komunikasi di Minerva juga ikut andil dalam latihan gabungan kali ini, dengan perlahan Meyrin mendekati Athrun yang masih mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas – menatap wajah Infinite Justice "Halo Athrun."

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Meyrin "Ada apa Meyrin?"

"_Ano_, kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Meyrin dengan wajah khawatir.

Athrun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum sesaat "_Sumimasen_, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh?"

Kali ini Athrun mengangguk. "Athrun!" suara seseorang memanggil Athrun dari kejauhan. Ternyata itu adalah Kira Yamato, teman kecil Athrun "Ah, Kira."

"Wah, maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kira sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tidak," jawab Athrun enteng. Meyrin terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban pria berambut biru itu. "Ada perlu apa Kira?"

"Ah sepertinya Haro rusak lagi. Aku sudah mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi malah tambah rusak," Kira tertawa dengan wajah penuh keringat.

Merasa kehadirannya hanya akan mengganggu, akhirnya Meyrin memutuskan untuk pergi "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah," ucap cewek berambut merah tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kira membalas lambaian tangan Meyrin, sedangkan Athrun tidak menggubrisnya. Mata hijau itu tertuju ke ujung horizon laut yang membentang di hadapannya dari balik jendela. Athrun kembali menghela nafas, ia merogoh kantong, mengambil sebuah kalung berwarna merah, yang ia dapat dari seseorang. Athrun selalu membawa kalung itu sebagai jimat keberuntungannya, dan juga untuk mengingatkan dia kepada orang yang telah memberikan kalung tersebut dua tahun silam.

_Cagalli... What are you doing right now?_

**ORB headquarters**

"Uaaah, masih banyak surat yang harus aku periksa?" Keluh Cagalli Yula Athha dari balik meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas menumpuk di atas meja, Cagalli menjatuhkan dagunya ke meja.

"Iya, Cagalli-Sama. Apa anda mau istirahat sejenak?" tanya seorang wanita berkaca mata yang sedang memegang tumpukan kertas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, aku rasa aku butuh istirahat. Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Baik Cagalli-Sama. Saya akan menyerahkan laporan-laporan ini ke bagian administrasi," wanita itu membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju pintu berwarna cokelat tua.

Cagalli tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia berteriak "Ah, bagaimana dengan latihan gabungan dengan PLANT? Apa sudah dimulai? Apa ada berita terbaru dari sana?"

"Belum Cagalli-Sama," jawab wanita itu sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Begitu ya?" wajah Cagalli terlihat sedikit murung. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Cagalli membuang nafas panjang. Kemudian ia membuka laci meja, dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Sebuah cincin bermatakan _rhinestone _terlihat di dalamnya. Lagi, Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. _Am I, doing the right thing? Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan keputusan yang aku ambil… Tapi… Athrun sudah punya dia, dan aku sudah menitipkan Athrun kepadanya._

_Menitipkan? Aku menitipkan pria yang aku cintai kepada orang lain? Sebetulnya apa yang aku pikirkan ketika melakukan hal itu?_

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, tidak terasa air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya saat air mata itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dengan cepat Cagalli menghapus air mata itu dengan lengan bajunya. Dilihatnya lagi cincin tunangan yang diberikan Athrun sebelum akhirnya Cagalli mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

_Athrun… What are you doing right now?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Baik para pilot Gundam! Bersiap untuk memulai latihan gabungan!" suara Andrew Waltfeld terdengar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hari ini kita akan melawan Archangel, tiga puluh unit Zaku II, juga ORB-01 Akatsuki dengan Mu La Flaga sebagai pilotnya, lalu Kira Yamato dengan ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom," Lacus memberikan rincian mengenai siapa yang akan dihadapi oleh kru Eternal dalam latihan gabungan kali ini.

Teknisi yang dulunya menjadi kru di Minerva, Vino Dupre terkejut mendengar siapa yang akan mereka lawan "Waow, kita akan melawan mereka?"

"Kita seperti mengulang pertempuran di Messiah," ucap Lunamaria sambil menatap pilot cowok bermata merah yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya "Iya kan Shinn?"

"Yah," balas Shinn setelah selesai memeriksa ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam miliknya. Hanya saja kali ini, Shinn mengadah ke atas, menatap Gundam warna merah tersebut "Dia berada di pihak kita sekarang."

Merasa persiapannya telah mantap, Athrun menutup kokpitnya. _Why am I doing this?_ Gumam Athrun sambil mengaktifkan Infinite Justice. _Let's finish this quick, so I can go home early. Home? I don't have a home_, Athrun tertunduk lesu.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi warna putih, dan seseorang dengan pakaian militer ORB muncul di depan Athrun. Ia terperangah melihat rambut pirang itu.

_Bodoh! Kau punya rumah!_

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut_. _

_Dan aku menunggu kepulanganmu, Athrun... _

Bayangan itu hilang, dan semua kembali menjadi normal lagi.

Athrun tersenyum lega, _ya aku pasti akan pulang. Karena aku merindukannya_... "Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" Infinite Justice meluncur keluar, dan terbang menuju tempat latihan dilaksanakan.

Athrun melihat radarnya, ada lima unit Zaku II. Athrun _mengeluarkan Beam Blades_, terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan sekali tebas, Dua unit Zaku II kehilangan tangan kanannya, tiga lagi! Athrun melempar _boomerang _ke arah Zaku II selanjutnya, kali ini mengenai kakinya, tiga unit jatuh. Sisanya jatuh terkena tembakan dari _Beam Rifle_. Masih ada lagi? Athrun menatap radarnya dengan seksama.

"Hei-hei, apa-apaan dia?" Waltfeld berdiri "Aku kira latihannya belum mulai!"

"Memang belum," ujar Lacus pelan. "Tolong hubungkan ke Infinite Justice," perintahnya.

"Baik," Meyrin segera menghubungi Athrun. "Athrun, ah!" Meyrin terpekik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Waltfeld dan Lacus bersamaan. "AH!"

Mereka melihat Athrun yang sedang berada di dalam SEED mode, dan mulai menghancurkan Zaku II lainnya. "Bocah itu?"

"Hei-hei, ada apa dengan Athrun?" tanya Mu yang baru saja tersambung dengan Eternal. "Lacus!" kali ini giliran Kira "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Athrun, hentikan!" teriak Lunamaria dari dalam kokpit Impulse. Tapi percuma, Athrun sudah menghancurkan semua unit Zaku II.

"Kira, tolong hentikan Athrun sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," kata Lacus cemas.

"Baik!" Kira segera terbang menuju Infinite Justice, tapi Shinn menghalangi Kira "Biar aku saja!" Shinn dengan Destiny Gundamnya menantang Athrun yang sedang dalam SEED mode.

"Shinn, jangan!" teriak Luna "Bisa-bisa mereka malah jadi serius..."

Shinn mengeluarkan pedang _Anti-Ship_ Destiny "Athruuuun!" ia melayang menuju Infinite Justice yang tidak bergerak.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghancurkan Destinymu lagi, Shinn?" Athrun mengeluarkan _Beam Rifle_ Infinite Justice.

"Ck!" Kira berdecak kesal, mengunci Infinite Justice dan Destiny dalam radarnya, lalu mengaktifkan DRAGOON system "Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Tembakan beam cannon mengenai Beam Rifle Justice, sementara Destiny tidak terkena tembakan dari DRAGOON. "Berhenti kalian berdua!"

"Hei-hei, aku kira kita hanya latihan gabungan," Mu geleng-geleng. Ia bahkan belum mengaktifkan ORB-01 Akatsuki.

Lacus menghela nafas "Suruh mereka semua kembali ke Eternal. Latihan gabungan kali ini kita hentikan."

"Semua unit, latihan gabungan kali ini dihentikan. Silahkan kembali ke pos masing-masing," Meyrin memberi pengumuman ke semua unit Gundam.

"Ah," Athrun tersadar dari SEED modenya. Ditatapnya layar komunikasi, wajah Meyrin terlihat bingung.

"Athrun...," tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Athrun mematikan saluran komunikasi dengan Eternal.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Suasana hanggar Eternal menjadi ramai membicarakan kejadian barusan. Semua terdiam saat Gundam warna merah itu sudah masuk ke dalam hanggar.

"Cih, orang yang bikin rusuh sudah kembali," celetuk Shinn dengan nada kesal.

"Shinn...," Lunamaria hanya menatap Shinn.

Lacus yang berdiri di lantai dua langsung turun setelah Athrun keluar dari Infinite Justice "Athrun Zala," tegur Lacus saat Athrun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Athrun hanya melirik, tiba-tiba 'Plaaak!' Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Athrun. Seantero hanggar menjadi tambah sepi. Athrun memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Kira yang baru tiba juga ikut terpenjat melihat adegan barusan.

"_This is a training session, not a show off session_!" Lacus berkata dengan nada tinggi. Dan baru ini dia bicara dengan nada seperti tadi, kepada orang yang pernah menjadi tunangannya pula "Aku harap kau punya penjelasan untuk semua ini, Athrun?"

"_Sumimasen_," hanya itu yang terucap dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kejadian selanjutnya juga sama tidak terduganya, Lacus memeluk Athrun dengan erat. Yang dipeluk dan orang-orang yang melihatnya kaget bukan main "Lacus, apa-apaan?"

"Kau, merindukan Cagalli kan, Athrun? Kau marah karena kau berada jauh dari Cagalli untuk waktu yang lama. Iya kan?" bisik Lacus.

"_No_…," jawabnya pelan. Aku _tidak merindukan Cagalli, tapi aku membutuhkan dia_… Rasanya ingin ia berteriak dan mengatakan ke seluruh dunia betapa ia mencintai gadis bermata _amber_ itu.

Lacus melepaskan dekapannya, menatap Athrun yang sedang menutup kedua matanya, kemudian mencubit pipi Athrun sambil terkekeh "Kau tidak bisa bohong dariku Athrun."

"Lacus!" Athrun terkejut "Untuk apa kau mencubitku?" Athrun menarik lengan Lacus yang masih mencubit kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang malu," kata Lacus senang. Keduanya terlibat dalam adu mulut yang tidak terlalu penting, tapi sepertinya adu mulut itu berhasil membuat wajah Athrun semakin memerah, dan Lacus semakin senang menggoda Athrun.

Shinn, Lunamaria, dan Meyrin langsung menatap Kira yang berdiri di belakang mereka "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinn.

Kira hanya tertawa "Tidak apa-apa. Terkadang aku suka memeluk dan mencubit Cagalli," ia tertawa "Tapi selalu berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan di wajahku."

Lunamaria menghela nafas "Kau dan Cagalli kan kembar. Jadi konteksnya berbeda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Athrun, sepertinya sedang butuh seseorang sebagai tempat bersandar," Kira melambaikan tangan ke arah Lacus dan Athrun.

_Aku kira aku bisa menjadi tempat bersandar Athrun, tapi ternyata tidak… Meyrin menunduk sedih._


	2. Under The Full Moon

"Eh, ke ORB?" pekik Cagalli saat menerima telepon dari Lacus. "Aku kira latihan gabungannya baru selesai seminggu lagi."

"Ya, ternyata banyak pasukan yang masih kelelahan. Maka dari itu, latihan gabungannya festival Matsuri selesai."

Cagalli terdiam sejenak. _Jadi itu artinya… Dia juga kembali? _"Ah, kalau memang itu keputusanmu, silahkan. ORB akan dengan senang hati menerima kalian sebagai tamu kehormatan."

"Terima kasih Cagalli, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi Eternal dan Archangel akan tiba di ORB. Kau mau menyambut kedatangan kami?" tanya Lacus.

"EH! Sepuluh menit lagi?" Cagalli panik "Tentu aku akan menyambut kedatangan kalian!" Cagalli langsung menutup telepon, dan lari menuju pelabuhan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk menyambut kita?" tanya Mu. Lacus hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya Eternal dan Archangel tiba di ORB. Beberapa kru terlihat sedikit bingung karena perubahan rencana yang mendadak ini, tapi ada juga yang senang karena mereka tidak harus melewati festival Matsuri di atas kapal, jauh dari rumah dan keluarga.

Cagalli dengan baju dinasnya menunggu hingga semua turun dari kapal "Kira, Lacus!" teriaknya ketika kedua temannya itu turun dari Eternal.

Di belakang mereka ada Shinn dan Lunamaria, juga Meyrin, dan tentu saja Athrun. Raut wajah Athrun terlihat beda. Sedikit lega, tapi ada rasa bersalah tersirat di matanya.

"Kau, apa seorang pemimpin punya waktu untuk menyambut kedatangan kami?" tanya Shinn sedikit sinis. Hubungan Shinn dengan Cagalli memang belum membaik, tapi paling tidak Shinn sudah bisa menerima segalanya, dan tidak lagi menyalahkan pihak ORB atas kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawa keluarganya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu punya waktu untuk kalian," Cagalli tersenyum "_Welcome home everyone_."

"Ah, maaf Cagalli-sama," si wanita berkata mata membisikkan sesuatu kepada Cagalli. Wajah Cagalli menjadi murung setelah wanita berkaca mata itu selesai berbicara. "Maaf, tadinya aku ingin menemani kalian lebih lama lagi, tapi aku masih ada urusan."

"Selamat bersenang-senang di ORB. _Make yourself at home_," ucap Cagalli sebelum pergi. Cagalli sempat melirik Athrun yang berdiri di belakang Shinn, berdampingan dengan Meyrin. Tidak ada yang terucap dari bibir keduanya, bahkan tidak ada seuntai senyum yang terbentuk.

Saat mata keduanya bertemu, tanpa disadari satu kalimat terucap dalam hati mereka. Bersamaan…

_I'm glad you ok…_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ketika waktu makan malam tiba, Cagalli hanya sempat menyapa yang lain dikarenakan masih sibuk. Semua terlihat menikmati masakan koki-koki terbaik yang ada di ORB. Semua kecuali Athrun. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, daging panggang yang ada di atas piringnya sudah dingin tapi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Athrun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Meyrin dengan risau.

Athrun menatap Meyrin, gadis berkepang itu memiringkan kepalanya, Athrun hanya tersenyum "_Sumimasen_, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan," ia bangkit dari kursinya "Aku sudah selesai makannya," ucap Athrun sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya," gumam Meyrin setelah Athrun pergi.

"Ah, mungkin dia tidak suka daging panggang," ucap Mu sambil mengambil jatah makanan Athrun.

"Mu, yang benar saja!" Murrue memukul punggung tangan Mu "Kau tadi baru mengambil jatah milikku, dan sekarang kau mengambil milik Athrun?"

"Aww, ayolah. Tidak baik menyisakan makanan, iya kan Lacus?" Mu menatap Lacus, meminta dukungannya. Lacus hanya tersenyum. Makan malam terus berlanjut meski tanpa kehadiran Athrun dan Cagalli di antara mereka.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka dua belas, suasana kediaman Athha sudah sepi. Cagalli baru selesai memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan yang ia terima saat makan malam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, disusul perutnya yang berbunyi karena belum di isi apa-apa semenjak siang tadi.

"Ugh, iya, aku belum makan apa-apa dari siang tadi," Cagalli bergumam sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang kembali berbunyi.

Cagalli pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan. _Apa aku harus membangunkan salah satu koki di sini? Ah, jangan. Lebih baik aku makan roti saja_. Cagalli terus memikirkan kira-kira apa yang bisa ia santap tengah malam begini.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat langit malam yang dihiasi bintang, pantulan cahaya rembulan pada permukaan laut, tubuhnya pun seperti ditarik untuk melangkah ke balkon. Akhirnya Cagalli sudah berdiri di balkon, menikmati hembusan angin malam dan pemandangan laut di malam hari.

"Kau bisa sakit bila berada di luar pada tengah malam seperti ini," suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang Cagalli. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya, dan melihat Athrun berdiri di sana, dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

"A.. Athrun...," sapa Cagalli gugup. "Kau, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin menikmati keindahan langit malam," jawab Athrun sambil berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Meski kedengarannya romantis, sebetulnya itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Daritadi Athrun menunggu hingga Cagalli keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Berharap ia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan wanita itu, meski hanya membicarakan langit malam.

Kesunyian menyergap keduanya. Tidak ada kata-kata keluar baik dari Athrun maupun Cagalli. Cagalli yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke balkon akhirnya tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini, ia pun membuka mulut "_Welcome home, _Athrun. Aku tahu, memang sedikit terlambat," ia pun menatap Athrun.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengucapkan itu tadi siang?"

Cagalli menggeleng "Rasanya ada yang kurang bila aku belum mengucapkannya langsung kepadamu."

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja terucap, wajah Cagalli langsung memerah dan dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Athrun.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli," balas Athrun, tersenyum. "Dua minggu lagi akan ada Festival Matsuri."

"Ah iya," Cagalli jadi teringat dengan festival yang selalu diadakan tepat pada pertengahan musim panas itu.

"Kau akan ke sana?"

"Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke festival itu," jawab Cagalli tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lacus cerita kepadaku alasan kenapa latihan gabungan ini diundur."

Athrun terkejut, apalagi saat melihat wajah Cagalli yang marah. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Athrun?"

"Aku melakukan hal itu, ada alasannya," jawab Athrun dengan serius. "Kau."

Jantung Cagalli seperti berhenti sejenak, perasaan aneh mulai bergejolak di dalam hatinya "Ma... Maksudnya?" Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa kau menghancurkan..."

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas!" Athrun memotong kalimat Cagalli "Karena aku ingin lebih cepat pulang... Dan melihatmu...," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Bila wajah Athrun sudah memerah, maka wajah Cagalli lebih merah lagi. Ia seperti buah semangka, sangat merah. Dengan bibir bergetar, Cagalli mencoba untuk berkata "Apa pun alasannya, tindakanmu itu salah, Athrun.," wanita berambut _orange_ itu meninggalkan Athrun.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Athrun disela hembusan angin yang semakin kencang. Cagalli terdiam, ia belum bereaksi apa-apa "Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Sambil menutup matanya, yang ditanya kembali berjalan. Athrun pun berkata "Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur kepada diri sendiri, Cagalli? Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Maaf, aku, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang," ujar Cagalli yang sempat melirik ke belakang. Ia pun kembali berjalan ke dalam.

Setelah sosok Cagalli tidak terlihat lagi, Athrun meninju dinding balkon dengan tangan kanannya "Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mau jujur, Cagalli...?"


	3. The Kiss

**yak,kembali lagi dengan saia ^^...errr,maaf saia uda lamaaaa banget engga nge-update fic ini _ _"...lagi bener2 kering ide,kalo dllanjutin ala kadarny,takut OOC dan gaje...jadi yah...**

**semoga chap ini memuaskan :)**

**disclaimer:GSD bukan punya saia,sayangny...**

* * *

><p>"Eh, jadi latihan gabungannya akan diadakan setelah Festifal Matsuri?" Pekik Cagalli.<p>

Lacus tersenyum senang. "Ya, tidak apa-apa kan? Nampaknya juga kita butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperbaiki Zaku yang kemarin rusak."

"Jangan lupa untuk memperbaiki sikap orang yang kemarin juga." Kata Shinn, seperti biasa, sinis. Untunglah Athrun tidak ada di sini. Lunamaria menyikut perut Shinn sambil menatap pria itu dengan marah.

Cagalli dan Meyrin sempat melihat Shinn, tapi hanya helaan nafas panjang yang menjadi reaksi mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain, apa mereka setuju?" Tanya Cagalli. "Tapi kalau memang itu sudah keputusan kalian, aku setuju-setuju saja."

"Ya, para pilot nampaknya butuh istirahat sejenak," Kata Mu sebelum meneguk kopinya.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja." Sahut yang lain.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan memberi pengumuman kepada yang lain," Lacus berdiri. "Kau pasti ikut ke festifal itu kan, Cagalli?"

Cagalli tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk ikut."

"Aku harap kau datang, Cagalli. Karena aku sudah membeli sebuah kimono untukmu."

"Eeeeeh?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Cagalli saking kagetnya. "A...aku..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

"Ayo cepat!" Shinn menggerutu.

"Shinn, sabar sedikit!" Omel Lunamaria.

"Habis mereka lelet sekali!" Shinn melipat kedua tangannya.

"Maaf-maaf kami telat," sosok Lacus dan Cagalli keluar dari rumah kediaman Athha.

Lacus mengenakan kimono berwarna pink polos, sementara Cagalli mengenakan kimono berwarna biru laut dengan motif bunga. Athrun tertegun sesaat melihat sosok Cagalli.

"Nah, ayo pergi!" Kata Kira penuh semangat.

"Ayo, Athrun. Jangan bengong saja," ucap Lacus.

Athrun kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Ah ya. Oh ngomong-ngomong, Mu dan Murrue tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, tadi mereka bilang mereka masih ada kerjaan," balas Shinn.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tempat dirayakannya festival sudah ramai meski kembang apinya belum dimulai.

"Wah, ramainya..." beberapa dari mereka sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus hati-hati agar tidak terpisah." Ujar Kira yang sudah menggandeng Lacus.

Shinn langsung menggandeng Lunamaria, tangan Athrun tadinya ingin meraih tangan Cagalli, tapi Lacus sudah menggandengnya duluan. Akhirnya Athrun menggandeng Meyrin.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, kerumunan orang semakin sesak, Cagalli baru menyadari kalau tangannya sudah terlepas dari tangan Lacus. "EH?" pekiknya. "Kira, Lacus?" wanita itu pun mulai panik karena berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Cagalli!" Sebuah tangan langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Cagalli. "Kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana yang lain?"

"Athrun!" Wajah Cagalli sedikit lega begitu melihat pria berambut biru itu sudah berada di dekatnya. "A...aku tidak tahu. Kami terpisah. Kau sendiri? Bukankah tadi kau bersama dengan Meyrin."

Athrun tersenyum malu. "Nampaknya aku juga terpisah dengannya."

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana? Kita harus mencari mereka!" Cagalli mulai panik.

Tadinya Athrun ingin mengiyakan, namun pada akhirnya dia berkata. "Tidak perlu. Mereka sudah besar kan? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan apa-apa."

"Ta...tapi Athrun!"

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh ke festival ini, apakah kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan mencari mereka?"

Cagalli menghela nafas, apa yang dikatakan Athrun ada benarnya juga. "Ya baiklah."

Athrun tersenyum, ia benar-benar merasa lega dan bahagia. Mereka pun mengunjungi beberapa _stand_ yang ada, makan _takoyaki_, kembang gula, ini itu, mereka benar-benar menikmati festival ini, terutama Cagalli. Dia bisa melupakan rutinitasnya sejenak dan menikmati hidup, Athrun tersenyum lega melihat Cagalli yang ceria. Hanya mereka berdua, di antara orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal dan mengenal mereka.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat kembang api. Mereka memilih untuk duduk agak jauh dari kerumunan, sebab tadi ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan Cagalli, dan keadaan sempat heboh beberapa saat. Cagalli dan Athrun sampai harus bersembunyi di salah satu _stand _makanan untuk menghindar dari orang tersebut.

"Mungkin aku harus mengenakan kaca mata hitam lain kali," canda Cagalli di sela tawanya.

"Hei lihat, kembang apinya sudah mulai!" Athrun menunjuk ke langit malam.

Festival Matsuri kali ini bisa dibilang yang paling meriah dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya, mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan meningkatnya jumlah pengunjung festival tahun ini. Kembang apinya memang indah, begitu banyak bentuk dan warna. Namun bagi Athrun, yang indah adalah wajah Cagalli yang diterpa oleh cahaya dari kembang api tersebut.

"Cagalli..."

"Ya?" begitu Cagalli menoleh ke samping, bibir Athrun langsung mengecup lembut bibirnya. Cagalli yang tidak siap hanya bisa terkejut, dan perlahan mulai membalas kecupan tersebut dengan mata tertutup.

"Kenapa, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun setelah melepaskan bibirnya. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu, Athrun?" Cagalli balik bertanya. Wajahnya sekarang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sudah menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi Athrun tetap bisa melihatnya. Sebab warna merah itu sudah menjalar hingga ke telinga Cagalli!

"Karena aku ingin kejelasan akan hubungan kita... Dan aku mencintaimu..."

Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat, tanpa disadari oleh Athrun, Cagalli langsung berdiri dan lari darinya. "Cagalli, tunggu!" Athrun pun mengejar Cagalli yang berlari ke arah hutan.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Cagalli berhenti juga.

"Cagalli, kenapa kau lari?"

"Hentikan!"

"Cagalli... Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu. Apa pun jawabanmu, akan aku terima sepenuh hati. Tapi...jangan berbohong, Cagalli."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi, Athrun!" Teriak Cagalli yang berdiri membelakangi Athrun. "Kau sudah tahu kan, apa jawabannya?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa, Cagalli?" Athrun bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Karena kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama! Kau tahu kan betapa sibuknya aku... Aku..." Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, "aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan waktu hanya untuk menungguku. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih, Athrun."

"Jadi hanya itu alasanmu?" Athrun memijat-mijat keningnya. "_I can wait forever if you want._ Aku tidak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu. Memang pasti akan menyedihkan bila aku harus makan malam sendirian setiap harinya, atau pergi belanja sendirian. Tapi paling tidak, itu lebih baik daripada keadaan yang sekarang, Cagalli. Berdiri dalam ketidak pastian seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku gila..."

"Tapi Meyrin... Aku sudah..." Cagalli tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Isak tangisnya semakin keras.

"Meyrin memang menolongku, aku memang telah membuatnya nyaris tewas waktu itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menyerahkan diri dan kau menyerahkanku kepadanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bukan...?"

"Aku...aku tidak tahu lagi...," perlahan tubuh Cagalli mulai jatuh. Athrun langsung berlari mendekati Cagalli.

Sekarang tubuh Cagalli sudah berada dalam dekapan Athrun, dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh Cagalli. "Apakah kau tahu Cagalli, ketika aku melihatmu tidak mengenakan cincin dariku? Aku benar-benar sedih, tapi aku berusaha untuk fokus ke masalah yang ada waktu itu. Dan sekarang masalah itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hubungan kita?"

Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menangis dalam pelukan Athrun.

"Mungkin kau marah, mungkin kau terluka karena sikapku waktu itu. Kau mau kan, memaafkan kesalahanku di masa lalu?" Athrun melepas pelukannya, menatap lurus ke arah Cagalli. "Mengambil keputusan yang telah membuatmu terluka."

Cagalli mengangguk berkali-kali. "Tidak perlu kau tanyakan, Athrun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

Atrhun tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?"

"Tapi Meyrin..."

Athrun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Cagalli. "Kita akan memikirkan sesuatu untuk masalah itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, apakah kau mencintaiku, Cagalli?"

"Ya...aku mencintaimu, Athrun..." jawab Cagalli. Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

Athrun tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Cagalli. "_I am... Sincerely yours, _Cagalli..."

* * *

><p>uhuuuy...akhirny selesai juga...sebetulny ada pic yang telah memberikan inspirasi untuk chap ini,tp berhubung engga bisa dipost disini,dan entah kenapa,kok jadi eror chap ini pas saia post linkny,maka kalo ada yang penasaran sama picny,PM saia aja yah ^^<p>

pic itu udah lamaaaaa banget,saia nemu di google kalo engga salah waktu itu...credits for the pic goes to the creator...sorry,i dont know who _ _"


	4. The Moment

_fuuuh,akhirny dapet inspirasi untuk ngelanjutin fic ini ^^...maaf karena lama banget baru tak lanjutin,bener-bener ilang feelny ditengah jalan...dan kalau feel ilang,saia gak berani ngelanjutin takut kacau...tapi ummm,ini cerita sedikit M,maaf _ _"_**  
><strong>

_owh well,read and review please...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moment<strong>

Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Sebuah tangan keluar dari balik selimut, berusaha meraih jam weker yang sudah berdering dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Uh, sudah jam enam pagi." Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Aku ada rapat jam delapan nanti."

"Bukannya seharusnya yang pertama kali terbangun adalah prianya?" sahut seseorang dari balik selimut.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran kasur. "Aku rasa tidak ada peraturan dalam hal itu, Athrun."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat peraturannya," Athrun keluar dari balik selimut. "Apa kau tidur nyenyak, Cagalli?"

"Awalnya aku ingin menjawab tidak, karena aku mendengar suara dengkuran yang sangat keras," Cagalli melirik Athrun dengan senyum nakal di bibirnya, "tapi karena yang mengeluarkan dengkuran itu adalah dirimu, aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Tidurku nyenyak, sangat nyenyak malah."

Athrun mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli dengan geram, keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Lalu terdiam, saling memandangi satu sama lain.

"Apa semua ini nyata?" Tanya Cagalli sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Athrun.

Athrun mengelus pundak Cagalli yang tidak terbungkus sehelai benangpun, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Semua ini nyata, Cagalli. Senyata genggaman tangan ini," Athrun meraih tangan Cagalli, kemudian menggenggamnya seerat mungkin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Meyrin, Athrun?"

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu," Athrun meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Cagalli. "Aku akan menemukan cara untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepadanya."

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya!"

"Aku bisa, percayalah kepadaku." Athrun mengecup punggung tangan Cagalli. "Serahkan semuanya kepadaku."

"Baiklah," jawab Cagalli setengah ragu. Mata sayunya menyapu seluruh sudut kamar, berusaha mencoba untuk mengetahui di kamar siapa dia berada sekarang. Untungnya Cagalli berada di kamarnya, tapi hal itu tidak untung untuk Athrun. Sepasang kimono tergeletak di bawah kasur, wajah Cagalli sedikit memerah, kemudian ia menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu memeluk lututnya. Cagalli sempat melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di atas perapian, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak pertama kali ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat bangun dan mandi, kau akan telat menghadiri rapat pagi, Cagalli." Suara Athrun membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli.

Saat Cagalli ingin berdiri, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan wajah tersipu ia menatap Athrun. "Tutup matamu, aku mau bangun."

Alis Athrun naik sebelah, "Kau bisa memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhmu, kan?"

"Tapi kalau aku melakukan hal itu, aku yang akan melihat tubuhmu!" Pekik Cagalli.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka bila aku yang melihat tubuh indahmu?"

"Dasar!" Cagalli melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Athrun, namun serangannya meleset. Dengan cepat Athrun meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Cagalli, mendorongnya ke belakang hingga kepala Cagalli terjatuh dari pinggir tempat tidur. Dari posisi ini, Cagalli bisa melihat dada bidang milik Athrun, dan sebuah kalung berwarna pink menghiasi dada Athrun. Disentuhnya kalung tersebut, dengan lirih Cagalli berkata.

"Kau, masih memakai kalung ini?"

Athrun membelai rambut Cagalli dengan mesra. "Apa aku tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, hanya saja aku..."

Athrun memotong kalimat Cagalli dengan memberi tanda menggunakan telunjuknya agar Cagalli berhenti bicara. Setelah Cagalli terdiam, Athrun mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari jam weker tadi.

"Mungkin kau harus mengenakan ini lagi," katanya sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin, cincin yang sama yang dulu pernah Athrun berikan sebelum ia pergi.

"Athrun!" Cagalli berkata setengah teriak, mendorong tubuh Athrun ke belakang sehingga ia bisa duduk di kasur. "Cincin ini, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada padamu? Aku kira aku sudah kehilangannya tiga hari yang lalu!" Wajahnya langsung berubah panik dan sedikit ketakutan.

Athrun tersenyum, "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu panik. Tapi waktu itu ketika aku sedang menyelimutimu yang tertidur, aku melihat cincin itu di atas meja. Tadinya aku mau langsung menyimpannya di tempat semula, tapi karena aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya, dan aku tidak mau membangunkanmu, jadi aku membawanya keluar. Tapi aku lupa memberi tahu kepadamu, baru kemarin aku teringat kembali."

"Apa aku masih layak mengenakan cincin itu?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja," Athrun mengambil cincin tersebut. "Hanya kau yang layak dan satu-satunya yang boleh memakai cincin ini," ucap Athrun sambil memasang cincin itu ke jari manis Cagalli. Setelah selesai, ia mengecup cincin tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Athrun," Cagalli mengelus pipi Athrun.

"Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan lebih dari ini," kata Athrun pelan.

"Kau! Apa kau habis mabuk semalam?" Tanya Cagalli dengan bingung.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Cagalli yang tidak siap menerima serangan tersebut sehingga ia sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Athrun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku kira tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau ada rapat jam delapan nanti, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh."

"Waaa, aku telat!" Cagalli langsung panik, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan berusaha untuk melindungi tubuh polosnya. "Jangan ngintip aku mandi!"

"Siapa yang mau?"

Setelah bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi, Cagalli melempar selimut tebal itu, namun lemparannya kurang kuat sehingga hanya sampai di dekat tumpukan kimono. Athrun tertawa pelan, sementara Cagalli langsung membanting pintu.

Sambil menyipitkan matanya, Athrun melihar ke luar jendela, ke arah lautan luas yang masih berwarna merah dengan sedikit sentuhan warna orange.

_Aku rela melakukan apa pun, agar saat-saat seperti ini terus berlangsung..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun sedang merapihkan pakaiannya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, Cagalli sedang sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang bertebaran di atas mejanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti, kemudian melihat Athrun melalui pantulan kaca berukuran besar yang menempel di lemari bajunya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Athrun, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bersyukur kalau di sini ada pakaianmu," Cagalli menggeleng. "Apa jadinya kalau kau keluar mengenakan kimono? Atau yang terparah, menggunakan pakaianku?" Ia terkekeh geli

Athrun memutar tubuhnya, "Ya. Aku rasa aku harus sering menyimpan pakaianku di kamarmu, untuk jaga-jaga bila hal seperti ini terjadi lagi." Athrun menyeringai.

"Tapi bila kita masuk ke ruang makan bersamaan, apa yang harus kita katakan kepada yang lain?" Cagalli kembali menatap kertas yang sudah rapih dan bertumpuk-tumpuk sekarang.

"Kita katakan saja kalau kita bertemu di lorong," Athrun berjalan mendekati Cagalli. "Ayolah Cagalli, jangan mempersulit sesuatu yang mudah."

"Ya, baiklah..."

Athrun tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan berkas-berkasmu?"

"Ya, sudah," jawab Cagalli sembari memasukkan semua kertas itu ke dalam sebuah _map file_. "Akan lebih baik kalau yang keluar terlebih dahulu adalah kau, Athrun."

"Ok-ok, aku yang keluar duluan." Balas Athrun. Dan ia yang menjadi penutup pintu.

"Nah, gampang kan?" Athrun melihat ke ujung lorong untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, nampaknya mereka sedang beruntung.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan, keduanya berusaha bersikap normal. Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruang makan ketika mereka sudah sampai.

"Apa, seseorang berhasil merusak sistem Eternal?" Teriak Shinn tidak percaya.

"Yup, dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk memperbaikinya," balas Mu santai.

Percakapan terhenti sejenak saat Cagalli dan Athrun masuk. Sambil meminta maaf terlambat kedua langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Semalam kalian kemana?" Tanya Shinn tak acuh.

"Shinn, haruskah kau merusak pagi yang damai ini?" Lunamaria menyikut perut Shinn hingga ia tersedak.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Athrun, tapi setelah aku terpisah dari kalian, aku hanya jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa arah," jawab Cagalli disela tawanya.

Athrun meneguk teh hangatnya, dari balik cangkir ia menjawab. "Aku langsung pulang."

"Tadi kalian sedang membicarakan soal sistem Eternal. Apa ada yang terjadi?" Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa membuat orang berpikir kalau ia melakukannya.

"Ya, nampaknya seorang _hacker _yang jago berhasil memporak porandakan sistem Eternal," Mu menjawab. "Butuh waktu sekitar tiga minggu hingga kita bisa memperbaikinya."

"Jadi, latihan gabungannya ditunda lagi?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak juga," Andrew menelan potongan daging yang ia kunyah barusan. "Kami sempat berpikir untuk melakukan latihan gabungan, di perairan ORB. Tentunya kami akan mencari tempat yang tidak bisa terjangkau oleh masyarakat umum, dan kami menggunakan peluru cat, bukan yang asli. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Selama kalian bisa memastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang terluka, aku setuju." Jawab Cagalli tegas.

"Ya, rasanya lebih baik menggunakan cat daripada yang asli. Takut nanti ada yang mengamuk lagi," celetuk Shinn, yang berhadiah sebuah cubitan di pahanya.

Cagalli melirik ke arah Athrun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan alasanmu."

"Aku kira aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu malam itu."

"Itu bukan sebuah penjelasan, Athrun," bisik Cagalli.

Dalam diam Meyrin mengamati mereka berdua mendebatkan sesuatu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau sudah puas kan?" Tanya seorang yang berdiri di bawah terpaan sinar matahari siang. Sementara ada seorang lagi sedang berdiri di dalam garasi mobil.

"Terima kasih, Kira. Kau memang jenius! Kau berhasil menembus sistem pertahanan Eternal!"

"Tapi kau yang membuat program itu, Athrun, aku hanya mengikuti petunjukmu saja."

Athrun berjalan keluar dari kegelapan, ia membuka kaca mata hitamnya. "Semua tidak akan berjalan kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya, Kira."

"Jelaskan lagi kepadaku, Athrun. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kira mendekati Athrun.

"Aku... hanya ingin memperpanjang saat-saat yang bisa aku habiskan bersama Cagalli, itu saja," jawabnya. "Dan aku juga harus membereskan semua masalah ini."

Kira menghela nafas. "Entah apa aku melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Aku kira kau bukan tipe orang yang egois, Athrun. Apa aku salah menilai dirimu selama ini?"

"Aku harap tidak. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku harus egois. Demi mendapatkan waktu lebih untuk menatap wanita yang aku cintai, mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya...dan mengecup lembut bibirnya..."

"Apa?" Kira terhenyak.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Athrun gelalapan.

Meski agak bingung, Kira tidak melanjutkannya lagi. "Yah, selama tujuanmu baik, dan tidak ada yang terluka, aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Kira." Athrun tersenyum. "Sayangnya, harus ada yang terluka..."

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Athrun?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Ia merangkul pundak Kira.


	5. Crab, Knife and Gun

_Akhirny, berhasil melanjutkan fic ini lagi. Setelah lagi-lagi sempat terbengkalai, maaaf _... Terinspirasi dari Episode ketika Athrun pertama kali bertemu dengan Cagalli. Dan entah kenapa, rasa ngerasa agak sedikit maksa dibagian ini... Owh well, RnR please :). Dan mungkin agak bakalan sedikit typo, soalny sekarang kacamata saia lagi rusak, jadi cuma bisa mengandalkan satu mata saja _ _", mohon dimaafkan...  
><em>

_**Seluruh karakter original milik Sunrise.**_

* * *

><p>Latihan gabungan sudah selesai, begitu juga dengan perbaikan Eternal. Wajah orang-orang terlihat lelah, tapi juga senang karena akhirnya latihan ini selesai dan tidak ada kesalahan apa pun. Keputusan Lacus untuk menggunakan peluru cat nampaknya sangat tepat. Para teknisi sangat berterima kasih untuk yang satu itu.<p>

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena latihan gabungan selesai dan kontribusi semua kru, Lacus mengajak semua untuk ke pantai seharian penuh dan beristirahat sejenak di sana sebelum kembali ke rutinitas mereka. Jadi pagi ini, Lacus mengutarakan idenya setelah selesai sarapan.

"Pantai? Ide bagus! Aku akan bersiap-siap!" Shinn langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ya ampun, Shinn! Yang benar saja," Lunamaria menepuk keningnya.

"Dia selalu bersemangat," Cagalli tersenyum.

Lacus menatap "Bagaimana kalau juga ikut, Cagalli? Tidak apa-apa kan, meninggalkan kegiatanmu hanya untuk sehari saja."

"Lacus," Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, kau perlu istirahat sejenak dari semua rutinitasmu." Lacus menggenggam kedua tangan Cagalli. "Bagaimana kalau semisalnya kau diculik, kau bisa menghilang selama sehari, kan?"

"Lacus, ide macam apa itu?" Cagalli jadi sedikit ngeri. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa bila tidak pergi. Kalian..."

"Athrun, kau mau menculik Cagalli, kan?" Pertanyaan Lacus seketika itu juga membuat ruang makan menjadi sunyi.

"Ap, apa? Menculik Cagalli?" Kedua alis Athrun naik. "Apa maksudmu, Lacus?"

"Ayolah, Kira saja pernah menculik Cagalli." Lacus memeluk tangan Cagalli. "Bagaimana, Athrun? Dia target penculikan yang menantang, bukan?"

"Lacus, kalau ada orang yang mendengarnya, mereka kira kau akan benar-benar menculikku."

"Mungkin aku harus benar-benar melakukannya," Lacus mengedipkan mata kepada Athrun. "Kau mau membantuku, Athrun-Kun?"

"Menculik Cagalli itu sangat mudah kok," ucap Kira yang daritadi sibuk membetulkan Haro. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak bisa menculik Cagalli, Athrun?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa menculiknya!" Balas Athrun dengan nada sewot.

"Uaaa, baiklah!" Teriakan Cagalli membuat ruang makan kembali menjadi sunyi untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku ikut. Jadi tidak ada yang harus diculik atau menculik!"

Lacus tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Lunamaria dan Meyrin hanya bisa saling pandang satu sama lain.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aku yakin kalau aku bisa menangkap ikan lebih banyak dari kalian berdua!" Tantang Shinn begitu mereka tiba di pantai.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba?" Lacus berdiri di belakang Shinn. "Siapa yang berhasil menangkap ikan paling banyak, dia yang menang, dan menjadi raja nelayan!"

"Gelar yang aneh," Shinn langsung lemas begitu mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu gelar bodoh macam itu. Kepuasan bila bisa mengalahkan mereka, bagiku sudah cukup!"

"Maaf, tapi kau akan kalah, Shinn." Kata Kira dengan percaya diri. "Ayo Athrun, mana semangatmu?!"

Athrun menatap Kira dan Shinn dengan lesu. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Menjadi bersemangat tanpa sebab."

Meyrin yang berada di dekat Athrun menjawab. "Mungkin karena kita berada di pantai."

"Athrun, ayo cepat!" Kira menarik lengan sahabatnya itu.

Angin laut sangat menyejukkan, walau pun cuaca siang ini agak panas, paling tidak mereka cukup senang dan tidak terlalu kepanasan.

"Pantai, sangat indah..." ucap Cagalli dengan datar. "Kemana yang lain?"

"Cagalli... Kau berjanji untuk ikut ke pantai..." Lacus menatap tumpukan kertas di atas meja. "Kenapa kau membawa semua pekerjaanmu ke sini juga?"

"Maaf, Lacus. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja..."

"Lihat, Athrun sudah kembali!" Pekik Meyrin senang,

Para wanita langsung melihat ke arah Athrun yang sedang berjalan dari arah laut. Rambut birunya basah, begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya, sinar matahari siang menerpa tubuhnya, menjadi mengkilap.

"Athrun punya tubuh yang bagus yah." Puji Lacus.

Ketiga wanita lainnya terhenyak.

"Lacus!" Entah apa tujuan Cagalli memanggil Lacus dengan nada suara yang aneh.

Dalam diam, Meyrin memperhatikan teman wanitanya. Lacus Clyne, mantan tunangan dari Athrun Zala. Meskipun sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Kira Yamato, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia masih memiliki perasaan kepada Athrun, bukan? Tidak ketinggalan Lunamaria Hawke, kakaknya sendiri. Dulu mereka pernah bersaing untuk memperebutkan Athrun. Hanya saja langkah mereka terhalangi oleh Meer Campble, seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Lacus Clyne, dan berpura-pura menjadi sang Diva. Dan otomatis dia menjadi "tunangan" dari Athrun Zala. Yang terakhir adalah Cagalli Yula Athha, Beberapa sahabat mereka tahu, kalau Athrun memiliki perasaan kepada Cagalli, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan bahkan dikatakan bahwa mereka pernah memiliki hubungan.

Setelah mengamati tiga wanita cantik dalam balutan bikini itu, Meyrin melihat dirinya sendiri. Siapa dirinya, bagi seorang Athrun Zala? Athrun memang berhutang nyawa kepadanya, dan dia juga nyaris membunuh dirinya ketika mereka berdua kabur dari ZAFT. Tapi selebihnya? Sebagai apa Athrun melihat Meyrin? Teman, atau lebih?

"Kau kalah, Athrun!" Shinn tertawa bahagia.

"Ya, tapi kau kalah dariku, Shinn." Balas Kira sambil nyengir kuda.

Suara mereka membuyarkan lamunan Meyrin, ternyata lomba sudah selesai. Dan Kira adalah pemenangnya. Rasanya Meyrin sudah bisa menduganya.

"Kenapa kau masih bekerja, Cagalli?" Suara Athrun terdengar lembut, dan yang terpenting, ada sebuah perasaan di dalamnya. Setiap kali Athrun bicara kepada Meyrin, memang lembut, tapi tidak ada sebuah perasaan di dalamnya. Terdengar datar, biasa saja. Layaknya ketika kau bicara kepada seorang teman, tidak lebih.

"Besok siang ada rapat, jadi aku memahami isi laporan ini secepatnya.." Ucap Cagalli sambil terus membaca laporan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang, membuat semua kertas Cagalli berterbangan. Dalam kondisi panik, Cagalli berlari untuk mengumpulkannya. Athrun ikut membantunya.

"Tidak, laporanku!" Cagalli mengambil kertas yang melayang, kemudian mengapitnya dengan erat agar tidak tertiup angin lagi.

Sementara Athrun memunguti kertas yang bertebaran di pantai. Nampaknya Cagalli sedang memfokuskan diri untuk mengejar salah satu kertas. "Cagalli, tunggu!"

"Apa kita perlu membantunya?" Tanya Lunamaria.

Lacus tersenyum, "aku rasa tidak perlu."

Karena matanya hanya terus tertuju kepada kertas yang melayang jauh di atas, Cagalli tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, dan kemudian tersandung jatuh. "Uaaa!" Semua laporan yang berhasil ia selamatkan, sekarang, sudah basah kuyup.

"Cagalli, kau tidak apa-apa?" Athrun melempar semua kertas yang ia pegang kemudian berlari menuju Cagalli yang sedang terduduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyanya lagi setelah sampai. Ia memegangi kedua pundak Cagalli.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi lap..." Cagalli berhenti bicara karena merasakan sesuatu.

Ada hewan kecil keluar dari rambut Cagalli, berjalan di atas tangan Athrun sebelum akhirnya dia menceburkan diri. Hewan itu ternyata kepiting. Keduanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa bersamaan. Begitu keras, begitu bebas, seolah tidak ada beban apa-apa.

"Sama seperti waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, yah?"

"Iya, sama seperti dulu." Balas Athrun senang. "Tapi tentunya kali ini, tidak ada kepiting di balik bajumu, kan?"

Pipi Cagalli memerah. "Athrun! Kau menyebalkan!" Lalu ia menyipratkan air ke arah Athrun.

Athrun membalasnya, dan mereka berdua seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain air.

"Bagaimana laporanmu, Cagalli? Ada yang berhasil diselamatkan?" Tanya Kira setelah Cagalli dan Athrun kembali.

Cagalli tertawa malu sambil menunjukan selembar kertas yang sudah basah dan nyaris tidak terbaca lagi. "Hanya ini yang selamat."

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati," Athrun mengambil sebilah pisau dari tasnya untuk membersihkan ikan yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Eh, pisau itu?" Cagalli mengeritkan kening begitu melihat pisau yang dipegang Athrun.

Athrun menatap Cagalli, lalu pisaunya, kemudian menatap Cagalli lagi. "Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja! Kau nyaris membunuhku menggunakan pisau itu."

"Untungnya kau berteriak, kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau perempuan."

Pipi Cagalli memerah, dengan kesal ia melempar kertas yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat menjadi sebuah bola. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Athrun hanya tertawa sambil terus membersihkan ikan yang ia tangkap. Kira dan Shinn juga ikut membantu, sementara para wanita tengah mempersiapkan bumbu dan alat untuk memasak ikan.

Selesai makan, mereka menghabiskan waktu sambil bermain untuk menunggu matahari terbenam. Cagalli akhirnya menyerah dan ikut bermain. Sementara beberapa prajurit yang lainnya sudah mulai banyak yang pulang, begitu juga Mu dan Murrue. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka bertujuh.

"Ayo pulang, kita sudah melihat matahari terbenam, kan?" Tanya Shinn sambil menatap Lacus.

"Iya. Kalau kita terlalu malam, besok kita..."

Lunamaria celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang, setelah yakin kalau orang itu tidak ada, akhirnya dia berkata. "Hei, dimana Meyrin?"

Semuanya langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan menyadari kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang hilang.

"Aku akan mencarinya," kata Athrun setelah menutup bagasi mobilnya.

"Bawa ini, hari sudah malam, nanti kau kedinginan," Cagalli menyerahkan kemeja putih yang dipakai Athrun, juga jaket yang ia bawa. "Ini untuk Meyrin."

Athrun mengangguk, kemudian pergi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aku, di mana...?" Tanya Meyrin bingung sesaat ia sadar kalau dia sudah jauh dari kelompoknya.

Ingin kembali lagi, hutan belantara menunggunya, akhirnya Meyrin memutuskan untuk terus melangkah ke depan. Dari sana dia mendengar deru ombak, jadi dia berpikir kalau di sana adalah pantai, dan dari sana pasti lebih mudah untuk menemukan temannya.

Hamparan pasir putih menyambutnya, hari sudah gelap sekarang. Untungnya bulan sedang purnama, cahayanya terpantul di permukaan air laut. Meyrin terdiam beberapa saat, mengatami keadaan pantai. Tapi ternyata pantai itu bukan tempat dimana Lacus dan yang lainnya berkumpul, nampaknya Meyrin berada di sisi lain dari pantai tersebut.

"Uhhh, aku tersesat," Meyrin terjatuh diatas kedua lulutnya, "aku benar-benar bodoh. Karena memikirkan dia, aku jadi begini." Meyrin memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

Angin malam semakin dingin, menusuk langsung ke tulangnya. Kemeja warna pink itu tidak sanggup membuat tubuh Meyrin menjadi lebih hangat, yang ada dia tambah kedinginan. _Athrun, aku membutuhkanmu..._

"Meyrin!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan.

_Suara itu, aku kenal!_

"Meyrin!" Masih suara yang sama, dan semakin dekat.

Dengan perlahan Meyrin berdiri, membersihkan celana pendeknya, kemudian mencari sumber suara. Ternyata dia berasal dari hutan. Langkah kaki sayup-sayup terdengar diantara deru ombak dan hembusan angin, desah nafas Meyrin yang naik turun serta detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang tiap detiknya.

"Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu!" Athrun muncul, wajahnya terlihat lega.

Begitu tahu siapa yang datang, Meyrin kembali terjatuh, Athrun berlari untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Meyrin?"

"Aku...untukmu...apa...?" Tanya Meyrin dalam bisik.

"Apa?"

"Untuk dirimu, aku ingin, apa?" Meyrin menatap wajah Athrun yang bingung. "Teman, atau kekasih? Atau seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu? Atau bukan siapa-siapa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu..."

"Sebab aku melihatnya!" Teriak Meyrin sambil mendorong tubuh Athrun ke belakang. Yang didorong kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang. "Apa kau lupa, kalau aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu?!"

"Kau masih mencintai Cagalli! Kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Meskipun dia pernah mengkhianatimu, dan memintaku untuk menjagamu..."

Alis Athrun naik. "Cagalli tidak pernah mengkhianatiku. Jangan pernah kau berkata seperti itu lagi," katanya dengan wajah marah. "Pernikahannya dengan Yuna, itu salahku. Sebab aku lemah, tidak bisa melindunginya sebagai seorang wanita yang aku cintai. Dan ketika dia memintamu untuk menjagaku, itu karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri..."

Meyrin terdiam.

"Dan ya, aku mencintai Cagalli. Aku masih mencintai dirinya, meskipun dia berusaha menjauh dariku, meskipun dia ingin aku bersamamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Athrun berdiri, kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik kemejanya. "Aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu, dan untuk itu, aku berterima kasih." Dilemparnya pistol tersebut kearah Meyrin. "Aku yakin, kau tahu cara memakainya, kan?"

"Ap, apa yang kau lakukan...?" Tanya Meyrin dengan nada bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu, karena itu hanya kau yang berhak untuk mengambilnya lagi." Athrun menatap Meyrin dengan wajah kaku dan dingin. "Aku mencintai Cagalli, tapi aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Cagalli hanya karena aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu, aku egois. Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang bila aku ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai."

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu!" Teriak Meyrin, matanya berlinang air mata. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk belajar mencintaiku, Athrun? Aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Cagalli!"

Athrun memincingkan matanya. "Dan apa itu?"

"Waktu, dan kebersamaan! Sebagai seorang presiden ORB, dua hal itu tidak dimiliki oleh Cagalli! Sementara aku bisa memberikannya."

"Aku tahu hal itu, aku sadar," Athrun menghela nafas. "Cagalli tidak punya waktu banyak untuk ia habiskan bersamaku. Oleh karena itu, dulu aku menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Jika kami tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu sebagai sepasang kekasih, paling tidak kami bisa terus bersama, meski sebagai pengawal dan presidennya. Dan aku rela. Aku tidak pernah menuntut dia agar terus bisa bersama denganku, dia memiliki prioritas dan tanggung jawab. Itu adalah resiko yang ada bila kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang presiden."

"Tapi apa kau tidak sadar bagaimana perasaannya? Walau kau sudah berkata seperti itu, seorang wanita selalu ingin melihat pria yang ia cintai untuk bahagia! Bahkan jika itu artinya jika dia harus melepaskannya."

"Maka aku akan mengatakan kepadanya, hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia, adalah dengan selalu berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya, meskipun sebagai seorang pengawal pribadi." Athrun tersenyum. "Dulu aku belum pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada dirinya. Sekarang, aku akan mengatakannya."

Meyrin mengambil pistol yang dilempar oleh Athrun, dengan tangan gemetaran dia mengarahkan pistol tu ke Athrun. "Kalau begitu...aku akan mengambil...sesuatu yang aku selamatkan dulu..."

Athrun tersenyum. "Silahkan. Jika menurutmu, itu adalah yang terbaik..."

Namun diluar dugaan, Meyrin malah mengarahkan pistol ke keningnya, dan menarik pelatuknya.

Sunyi, hanya terdengar deru ombak dan hembusan angin.

"Kenapa..." Tangannya menjadi lemas dan membuat pistolnya terjatuh.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan melakukan hal itu," Athrun berjalan mendekati Meyrin, ditutupinya tubuh Meyrin menggunakan jaket pemberian Cagalli. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menolongku waktu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Sebab hati ini, sudah menjadi milik Cagalli, jauh sebelum kita berjumpa." Dipeluknya tubuh Meyrin yang bergetar. "Aku yakin, kau bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari diriku."

"Bagaimana jika tidak...?"

Athrun mengecup kening Meyrin dengan lembut. "Kau pasti akan menemukannya."

Dengan terisak-isak, Meyrin berkata. "Paling tidak, aku sudah pernah dikecup oleh seorang Athrun Zala." Candanya sambil menyeka air matanya.

Athrun tertawa pelan, lalu membantu Meyrin untuk berdiri. Sebelumnya dia sudah mengambil pistol miliknya.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa pistol kosong?"

"Hanya untuk menakuti berandalan yang lewat," Athrun tersenyum. "Aku dengar di daerah sini agak rawan. Tapi aku tidak boleh melukai masyarakat, oleh karena itu aku hanya membawa pistol kosong."

Meyrin tersenyum geli. "Apa Cagalli membenciku? Karena telah merebutmu darinya?"

"Kau harus bertanya langsung kepadanya. Tapi jika dia membencimu, tidak mungkin kan, dia memintamu untuk menjaga pria yang ia cintai?"

"Betul juga."

Kedua terdiam hingga akhirnya kembali ke tempat Lacus menunggu.

"Meyrin menggenggam tangan Athrun," bisik Lacus kepada Cagalli. Disampingnya berdiri Shinn.

Cagalli tersenyum penuh arti kepada Lacus. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Bisa saja Athrun sudah berpaling darimu." Tanya Shinn.

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Cagalli sekali lagi.

_Sebab, Athrun adalah milikku..._


	6. A Change

_Eeeeeh, fic ini belum tamat kok ... Hiks, apakah karena saia terlalu lama update jadi dikira udah tamat? Hiks Q_Q_

_Makasih untuk komen2ny :),dan maaf baru bisa bales sekarang Q_Q  
><em>

_Buat Luci : Sebetulny sih mereka gak tau,dan semoga Kira bisa menjaga mulutny dan gak ngasih tau ke yg lain :p  
><em>

_Buat SuntQ: Sama2 :)... Iy, saia juga kecewa sama endingny GSD...  
><em>

_Buat d3rin : Wuhaaaa,saia jadi teringat sama pic Athrun dan seorang wanita hamil lagi meluk anak kecil...kabar simpang siur yg bilang itu asliny pic Meyrin, terus diedit jadi Cagalli... Saia gak terimaaaaaaaa *nangis ala sinet indo*... Heheheh,tp saia gak bisa janji yah apakah fic ini bakalan sampe ke sana atau engga :D  
><em>

_Selamat membaca...dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali deg-degan :P  
><em>

_**Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter Gundam Seed Destiny adalah milik Sunrise, bukan saia!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Meluangkan waktu bersama terkadang menjadi tolok ukur apakah pasangan itu bahagia atau tidak. <em>Well<em>, tidak selalu rasanya. Dan Athrun berusaha membuktikan hal itu, walau pun Cagalli sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya, dia akan tetap setia. Bahkan Athrun mempunyai rencana untuk kembali menjadi pengawal pribadi Cagalli.

Begitulah, malam ini Athrun menyampaikan niatnya kepada Cagalli di ruang kerjanya.

"Heeeee, kau serius?" Cagalli menatap Athrun tidak percaya.

"Iya. Ada apa memangnya? Apa ada yang salah? Atau kau keberatan?" Athrun balik bertanya.

Cagalli menghela nafas. "Tadinya aku mau memintamu untuk menjadi wakil ORB di ZAFT. Tapi rasanya, aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk itu. Apa kau akan kembali menggunakan nama Alex Dino?"

Athrun tertawa pelan. "Rasanya tidak perlu, toh nanti kau akan memanggilku Athrun seperti waktu itu. Lebih baik tetap menggunakan nama asliku."

"Ma, maaf... Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja..." Pipi Cagalli memerah karena teringat ketika ia memanggil Athrun dengan nama aslinya, bukannya nama samarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah. Mungkin lidahmu sudah terbiasa memanggilku dengan Athrun."

"Ya, namamu kan memang itu..." Cagalli mencibir.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Athrun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Cagalli menaikan alis dan memutar bola mata. "Kerjaanku sedang menumpuk. Kalau kau mau makan malam, duluan saja. Bukannya yang lain masih ada?"

Lacus dan kawan-kawan memang belum kembali ke ZAFT, dan seharusnya besok pagi mereka sudah harus berangkat. Tetapi Kira ada urusan sehingga dia dan Lacus baru bisa pulang ke ZAFT dua hari kemudian. Entah bagaimana dengan Shinn, Luna dan Meyrin.

"Aku rasa pekerjaanmu bisa menunggu sebentar kan? Kau bisa sakit kalau makan tidak tepat waktu."

"Athrun, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Athrun tidak menggubris kalimat Cagalli, dengan kesal dia menarik lengan gadis itu, lalu menatapnya tepat ke manik-manik matanya. Sementara yang ditatap langsung salah tingkah dan sedikit kesal. Cukup lama mereka berdiri saling tatap, hingga akhirnya Athrun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku cintai sakit hanya karena telat makan."

Pipi Cagalli merona merah, bersamaan dengan Athrun. Lidah Cagalli jadi kelu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Uhhh... Athrun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau jadi begini. Padahal dulu..."

Bukannya menjawab, Athrun malah memeluk Cagalli erat-erat. "Aku, hanya ingin berubah, Cagalli. Dulu, aku berkata bahwa aku akan melindungimu. Dan yah, mungkin aku berhasil. Tapi diwaktu yang bersamaan, aku juga gagal. Aku gagal...melindungi perasaanmu..."

"Athrun..."

"Aku gagal melindungimu. Karena itu, kau dipaksa menikah dengan Yuna. Sementara aku, apa yang aku lakukan? Tidak ada... Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun demi menyelamatkan wanita yang aku cintai dari genggaman tangan pria lain. Aku membiarkanmu jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria lain... Pria yang tidak pantas untukmu..."

"Athrun, sudahlah..." Cagalli menelan ludah. "Itu, sudah berlalu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." Athrun melepas pelukannya, menatap Cagalli lekat-lekat. "Dan aku sudah bahagia hanya dengan berada di sampingmu, meski sebagai pengawal pribadi sekalipun. Karena itu aku, aku tidak membutuhkan waktu yang tidak bisa kau berikan kepadaku. Izinkan aku untuk selalu berada disisimu, itu saja..."

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Athrun.

"Padahal aku tidak bisa memberikan waktu yang banyak untukmu, lantas kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Athrun tersenyum, membalas kecupan tadi dengan sebuah ciuman di kening Cagalli. "Dan lagipula, kita masih bisa meluangkan waktu sebagai presiden dan pengawal pribadinya, kan?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Selama presidennya adalah dirimu, aku rela. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar hubungan kita berhasil. Meski aku harus menjadi pengawal pribadimu lagi."

Pipi Cagalli kembali merona, ia menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Athrun. "Terima kasih, Athrun. Dan maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa memberikan sedikit waktu untukmu..."

Athrun mencubit pipi Cagalli. Sementara yang dicubit hanya bisa protes. "Sudah lama aku ingin mencubit pipimu. Setiap kali aku melihat Kira mencubit pipimu, aku selalu iri." kata Athrun disela tawanya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang mencubit pipi Athrun dengan gemas. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nah," Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli. "Sekarang kau harus makan malam, ok?"

"Ya, baiklah..." Cagalli tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh dan, aku sudah bicara dengan Meyrin."

Ucapan Athrun menghentikan langkah kaki Cagalli. "Kau bilang apa kepadanya?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau bertanya langsung kepadanya," balas Athrun. "Kau tahu kan, pembicaraan antar wanita?"

Cagalli menggeram kesal. Satu sisi dia senang karena Athrun sudah berbicara dengan Meyrin. Disisi lain dia kesal karena itu artinya mereka sudah melukai Meyrin. Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada orangnya langsung setelah makan malam nanti.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tidak ada yang spesial dari acara makan malam kali ini, hanya ada beberapa komentar mengenai betapa mereka akan merindukan ORB dan berkata kapan-kapan mereka akan kembali lagi ke sini. Dan Shinn mengomel kepada Cagalli, menyuruh dia agar menjaga ORB dengan baik-baik. Atau dia akan kembali marah dan tidak mau bicara kepadanya lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi setelah selesai makan malam, semua langsung keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa, meninggalkan Meyrin dengan Cagalli di sana.

Apa dia juga ingin bicara denganku makanya dia tetap di sini? Batin Cagalli.

Meyrin masih menunduk ketika ia mulai bicara. "Ummm... Cagalli-Sama..." Ucapnya sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Ah, tolong, tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku." Cagalli tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang aneh ini. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Meyrin?"

"Umm..." Meyrin tampak ragu-ragu.

Cagalli, yang merasa bahwa topik pembicaraan yang akan diangkat oleh Meyrin sama seperti dirinya, akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk mulai bicara terlebih dahulu. "Bolehkah jika aku yang bicara terlebih dahulu?"

Meyrin mengangguk berkali-kali dengan cepat.

Cagalli menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum ia berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Meyrin. "Terima kasih, karena telah menyelamatkan Athrun waktu itu. Dan aku minta maaf, karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau mencintai Athrun, dan aku..."

"Aku rasa," Meyrin memotong kalimat Cagalli. "aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi lebih dari seorang sahabat untuk Athrun." Lanjutnya. "Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi dihatinya hanya ada dirimu seorang. Dari dulu, sampai kapan pun juga. Dia, terlalu mencintaimu."

Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Dan tolong, Cagalli, tidak perlu membungkuk kepadaku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang teman." Meyrin tersenyum ketir. "Aku, mungkin lebih baik berhenti mencintai Athrun, dan mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain."

Cagalli tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, Meyrin kaget melihat Cagalli menangis tiba-tiba. Dia pun segera memeluk Cagalli dengan erat.

"Sekarang, giliranku yang meminta bantuan kepadamu."

"Dan, apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga Athrun baik-baik. Kalau bisa, jaga perasaannya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jaga dari dulu." Bisik Meyrin lirih.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menjaga dia sebaik-baik mungkin. Terima kasih, Meyrin."

Meyrin menepuk-nepuk punggung Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lunamaria sebetulnya tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari ruang makan, dia bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan adiknya dengan pemimpin ORB itu. Setelah Cagalli keluar, ia pun masuk. Melihat sosok adiknya yang terduduk lesu di kursi.

"Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?" Tanyanya.

Meyrin tersenyum pasrah. "Aku rasa aku harus mengetahui kapan waktunya untuk mundur. Dari dulu hanya ada Cagalli di hati Athrun. Yaaaah, aku sih tidak tahu bagaimana sebelum mereka berjumpa. Tapi setelah mereka saling cinta, tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Athrun. Jadi, lebih baik aku mundur sebelum aku semakin terluka dan melukai mereka."

"Kau serius? Kepalamu sedang tidak terluka atau kau berada dibawah pengaruh obat bius ketika mengambil keputusan itu kan?" Lunamaria ingin memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja ketika memutuskan untuk berhenti berada disamping Athrun. Memastikan bahwa adiknya benar-benar SADAR akan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

Meyrin menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus kesal. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Dan aku sadar dengan akibat yang akan aku terima dari keputusan ini. Tidak apa-apa, aku rasa, aku sanggup..."

"Meyrin..."

"Semua orang harus berubah seiring waktu kan? Dan, aku ingin berubah. Langkah awalnya adalah, melepaskan Athrun, yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Mungkin aku bisa memiliki tubuhnya, tapi, aku menginginkan cintanya..."

"Oh, Meyrin..." Lunamaria segera memeluk adiknya. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau, memang telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Meyrin tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sambil menghapus air mata dari pelupuknya, Cagalli berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, hingga sebuah tangan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian ia mendorog tubuh Cagalli ke pintu, tidak terlalu kencang untungnya.

"Athrun!" Cagalli terpekik kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Si pelaku hanya tersenyum gugup. Sekarang posisi Cagalli sedang diapit antara tubuh Athrun dan pintu kamar pria itu. "Maaf. Tapi ada sekretarismu di ruang kerja, aku tidak bisa menunggumu di sana. Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Jadi itu alasanmu menahanku? Athrun, kita bisa bicara setelah aku selesai bekerja!" Omel Cagalli sambil menghentakan kakinya ke lantai berlapis karpet bulu itu.

"Setelah kau selesai bekerja, mungkin kau pasti kelelahan. Dan aku tidak mau membuatmu kekurangan waktu untuk istirahat."

"Apa itu artinya kau lebih suka membuatku kehilangan waktu untuk bekerja?" Tanya Cagalli dengan geram.

"Ok-ok, maaf. Aku salah, aku..."

Cagalli menghela nafas. "Maaf, tapi kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan, Athrun. Aku kira kau mengerti bahwa pekerjaanku..."

"Aku tahu, maaf. Aku..." Athrun menggeleng sedih, kemudian mengecup kening Cagalli. "Kau harus kembali ke ruang kerjamu. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau selesai."

Wajah Athrun terlihat sedikit murung, membuat Cagalli jadi merasa bersalah. Walau sebetulnya yang salah duluan itu Athrun, sebentar, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk saling tunjuk. Athrun sudah mau berubah sekarang, dia sudah mulai mau menunjukan perasaannya (walau hal ini membuat Cagalli jadi bingung karena perubahaan yang sangat drastis), jadi, kenapa dia juga tidak berubah? Jika ingin hubungan mereka berhasil, mereka harus berubah. Tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengan pola seperti dulu. Harus ada perubahan! Maka dari itu, Cagalli sudah memutuskan untuk berubah sekarang! Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Athrun, juga dirinya sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Cagalli mengambil Handphonenya, nampaknya dia mengirim e-mail kepada seseorang, Athrun hanya memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Setelah selesai, Cagalli mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. Membuat Athrun tambah bingung. Dan semakin bingung ketika Cagalli melempar Handphonenya ke atas kasur, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Athrun.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku untukmu," bisik Cagalli mesra.

Athrun tersenyum lebar karena ia berhasil menculik Cagalli dari pekerjaannya. Dengan lembut Athrun mencium Cagalli, dan dibalas oleh Cagalli. Perlahan, Athrun mulai menggendong Cagalli dan berjalan ke kasur.


	7. It's Not That Simple!

_Sebetulny saia pengen nonton ulang Gundam Seed/Destiny,tapi entah kenapa tiap kali nonton,bukanny ngikutin jalan cerita malah ngedumel2 sendiri ngeliat hubungan Athrun sama Cagalli... Ending ke-2 dari Gundam Seed yang baru lumayan bagus :), mungkin kapan2 aku nonton ulang lagi biar lebih dapet feelny..._

_Karakter Gundam Seed sepenuhny milik Sunrise_

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela berukuran besar yang sudah terbuka lebar itu, bersamaan dengan tiupan angin pagi yang membawa aroma laut. Seorang pria terlihat masih terlelap di balik selimut berwana putih gading itu. Punggungnya yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun terekspos dengan indah karena selimut tersebut tidak berhasil menutupi seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya masih tengkurap, kedua tangannya menjadi alas kedua untuk kepalanya setelah sebuah bantal.<p>

Dering telepon genggam akhirnya berhasil membangunkan sosok itu. Dengan malas ia menjawab telepon tersebut dengan suara serak.

"Ya, Athrun Zala di sini. Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Athrun... Kau baru bangun tidur?" Suara diseberang sana balik bertanya.

"Kira.." Gumam Athrun sembari berguling ke kanan. "Ya, begitulah. Ada apa?" Ia menatap ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak ada sosok Cagalli di sana. Yang tersisa dari wanita itu hanyalah harum tubuhnya yang menempel di selimut dan bantal yang ada di kasur.

"Hari ini aku dan Lacus akan kembali ke ZAFT. Apa kau mau mengantar kami ke..."

Mata Athrun tertuju kepada secarik kertas yang terletak di dekat lampu meja, dengan cepat ia memotong permintaan Kira dan segera mengambil kertas tersebut setelah memutuskan telepon. Ternyata penulis surat itu adalah Cagalli.

_Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu terlebih dulu, kau terlihat sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak mau menganggumu. Hari ini aku ada rapat sampai siang, setelah itu aku harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan di luar kota. Jadi aku harap kau bisa bangun lebih cepat atau aku akan pergi ke luar kota tanpa pengawal pribadiku!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Cagalli_

_P.S : I Love You..._

Setelah selesai membaca catatan kecil dari Cagalli, Athrun langsng bangun dan lari menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang jarum panjang sudah berada diangka sembilan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Jam setengah sebelas, rapat masih berlangsung. Cagalli berusaha meredam emosinya dengan cara menggigit ujung pulpen berwarna hitam. Rapat kali ini membahas sebuah obat untuk penyakit misterius yang menyerang anak kecil.

"Tidak, saya tidak akan mengizinkan anda untuk melakukan eksperiment kepada anak kecil!" Tolak Cagalli. "Hal itu terlalu berbahaya, dan nyawa manusia bukan mainan."

Seorang pria berkaca mata yang merupakan ketua pelaksana pengembangan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu menatap Cagalli dengan tajam. "Saya akan menggunakan anak kecil yang sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, dan tentunya akan seizin orang tua mereka."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tetap tidak bisa."

"Cagalli-Sama, apakah anda tahu, dengan sikap anda yang seperti ini, sama saja anda membunuh anak-anak yang masih bisa tertolong. Bukan masalah jika kita harus mengorbankan sedikit nyawa untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak lagi! Itu prinsip kami."

"Bagaimana jika, tidak ada yang dibunuh, dan semuanya selamat?" Cagalli tersenyum.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Hal itu mustahil. Anda dari semua orang, saya rasa mengerti bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin. Apakah anda tidak sadar bahwa sikap anda begitu egois dan kekanak-kanakan? Tolong, bersikap layaknya seorang pemimpin, Cagalli-Sama. Atau ayah anda akan kecewa."

"Dan saya harap anda bisa profesional, tidak mencampur adukan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan." Cagalli balas menatap pria itu tidak kalah tajam. "Rapat selesai sampai di sini. Jika agenda selanjutnya hanya untuk berdebat mengenai boleh atau tidak anda bereksperimen dengan anak kecil, lebih baik kita hentikan disini."

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin Cagalli-Sama butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Saya akan memberikan anda salinan data mengenai penelitian ini, siapa tahu anda akan berubah pikiran setelah membacanya."

Dengan wajah kesal Cagalli mengambil salinan tersebut kemudian berjalan keluar, sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"Apa-apaan barusan, Cagalli? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?!"

Yang menahan Cagalli adalah Ledonir Kisaka, ia menatap pria itu dengan kesal. "Memangnya kau mau memberi izin kepada pria itu untuk bereksperimen dengan anak kecil?" "Tapi ini demi penelitian! Apa kau mau membiarkan rakyatmu mati karena pemimpin mereka terlalu keras kepala dan tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah?!" "Selama ini keluarga Atta sudah selalu menyerah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi..." "Ayahmu menyerah, karena dia tahu bahwa dengan menyerah dia bisa memenangkan perang. Sementara kau, kau hanya memikirkan pertarungan semata!" Kisaka memperkuat cengkraman tangannya. "Jangan main-main, Cagalli. Aku mohon. ORB nyaris hancur ketika ia jatuh ke tangan keluarga Seiran. Apa kau mau melihat ORB hancur, tapi kali ini tanganmu sendiri yang melakukannya?" Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Jika aku menerimanya, apa yang akan aku katakan kepada keluarga anak-anak yang akan dijadikan bahan percobaan?" "Katakan kepada mereka, bahwa anaknya akan menyelamatkan ribuan anak lainnya." Cagalli menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Akan aku pikirkan." "Lebih baik kau cepat, Cagalli. Atau tidak akan ada anak kecil lagi di ORB." "Aku tahu," ucap Cagalli pilu. "Maaf jika aku terlalu kasar kepadamu," Kisaka melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kau kuat, kau bisa berdiri dengan kaki sendiri. Aku percaya dengan keputusanmu, Cagalli."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mata Cagalli terasa panas, dia ingin menumpahkan air mata yang tertahan diujung sana. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya dihadapan anak buahnya, dan dia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Cagalli-Sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tegur seorang pria dari belakang Cagalli.

Begitu Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, dia melihat sosok itu. Athrun mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan jika ingin pergi, hanya saja sekarang dia sudah tidak memakai kaca mata lagi. Wajahnya yang tadi bahagia ikut bersedih ketika menyadari wanita dihadapannya kenapa-napa.

"Aku lapar...bisa kita makan?" Cagalli berusaha menahan diri, meski detik ini juga dia sangat ingin loncat ke dalam pelukan Athrun dan menangis di dadanya. Tapi sekarang situasinya tidak semudah itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang presiden yang masih lajang memeluk seorang pria dengan mudahnya di depan umum?

"Anda mau makan apa? Bagaimana kalau makanan cepat saji? Satu jam lagi anda harus sudah berangkat ke luar kota, bukan?" Athrun menuntun tubuh Cagalli dengan gerakan sewajarnya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dari jauh, Kisaka memperhatikan mereka berdua.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun hanya menatap Cagalli dalam diam, sedangkan yang ditatap tetap tidak bergeming. Dia sibuk memainkan kentang goreng dibandingkan sibuk menghabiskannya. Restoran cepat saji yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung parlemen siang ini tidak begitu ramai, jadi Athrun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan mengenai tatapan aneh yang selalu ia dapatkan jika pergi keluar berdua dengan Cagalli. Sebetulnya dia ingin memeluk Cagalli, membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman, menjaganya seerat mungkin, mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. "Kita berangkat jam dua belas nanti."

"Cagalli-Sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Athrun masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri dan memanggil Cagalli dengan panggilan formal.

"Jika kau dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan, antara membunuh anak kecil yang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi demi menemukan obat untuk mencegah anak lainnya terkena penyakit itu, atau, kau akan memerintahkan seluruh anak buahmu untuk menemukan obat yang bisa digunakan tanpa harus mengorbankan siapa pun, tapi selama proses itu, bisa saja kau membunuh semua anak kecil yang ada di negaramu. Mana yang kau pilih?" Tanya Cagalli dengan air muka serius.

"Itu pilihan yang sulit..."

"Semua...tidak ada yang mudah, Athrun..." Cagalli meminum kopi panas dari _cup_ ukuran sedang. "Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu, sebagai seorang pilot Gundam..."

"Jangan samakan situasi anda dengan situasi saya." Dalam hati Athrun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia bisa dengan mudahnya bercakap-cakap dengan wanita yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati seolah-olah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara mereka, selain bahwa mereka adalah presiden dan pengawal pribadinya. "Posisi saya, berada di belakang kokpit Gundam, tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Sebagai seorang prajurit, saya harus melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh atasan, tidak boleh mempertanyakannya. Jika iya, maka anda akan dicap sebagai pembangkang. Tidak boleh memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda, atau anda akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat." Athrun menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi anda, beda. Anda memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan untuk melakukan hal lain, untuk menyuruh orang melakukan sesuatu. Anda harus menggunakannya, tapi jangan disalah gunakan. Anda harus menjadi pemimpin yang berpihak kepada rakyat."

"Jadi kau setuju dengan 'bunuh sedikit untuk menyelamatkan banyak'?"

"Jika itu yang diinginkan oleh rakyat anda, kenapa tidak?"

"Athrun," Cagalli menatap Athrun tidak percaya. "Kau, bisa berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya..."

"Bukankah anda menanyakan pendapat saya?" Athrun bertanya. "Terkadang, kita harus berkorban untuk sesuatu. Kita tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan, harus ada yang dikorbankan. Dan para orang tua, mereka pasti bisa mengerti."

"Tidak semudah itu, Athrun..."

"Memang tidak pernah mudah. Menjadi seorang pemimpin tidak pernah mudah, Cagalli-Sama."

Cagalli menarik nafas. "Ayo habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi kita sudah harus berangkat." Diambilnya kentang goreng yang berada di piring Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Rasanya dia terlalu keras kepada Cagalli. Tapi apa yang dia katakan itu benar, menurutnya. Tidak ada yang mudah di dunia ini. Sama seperti hubungan mereka, tidak semudah itu...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Perjalanan menuju ke luar kota tidak begitu lama, hanya satu jam. Selama perjalanan Cagalli tepekur membaca salinan mengenai proyek penelitian obat tersebut, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa 40% dari anak-anak yang terinfeksi penyakit itu adalah para Coordinator.

"Sungguh?" Athrun tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Ya. Atau laporan ini berbohong, entah yang mana yang benar." Cagalli menggigit bibirnya. "Jika aku menyetujui proyek ini setelah membaca laporan ini, bukannya akan terlihat agak aneh? Nanti mereka malah berpikir kalau aku berubah pikiran karena yang terinfeksi sebagian besar adalah Coordinator."

"Cagalli, kau tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu. Jika kau terus memikirkan apa reaksi orang-orang atas pilihanmu, semua tidak akan selesai. Selalu ada baik dan buruk untuk segala hal. Jadi kau harus memastikan, sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, kau yakin bahwa keputusanmu itu akan memberikan lebih banyak kebaikan dibandingkan buruknya." Paling tidak Athrun tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal lagi sekarang, sebab di dalam mobil hanya ada dia dan Cagalli. Oh, dan seorang supir. Tapi ada pembatas antara kursi depan dengan kursi belakang, jadi rasanya si supir tidak akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Cagalli memijat-mijat keningnya. Athrun akhirnya pindah tempat duduk , ke samping Cagalli. Dengan lembut ia merangkul Cagalli, lalu memijat kening wanita itu. "Kau terlalu tegang."

"Tentu saja aku tegang! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tegang?!" Omel Cagalli. Awalnya dia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Athrun, tapi dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. "Aku takut..."

Athrun mengerutkan kening. "Takut kenapa?"

Wajah Cagalli merona. "Kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diri, dan, dan...lepas kendali..." Ucapannya lebih mirip bisikan.

Pipi Athrun memerah, "Maaf, aku lupa..." Dengan susah payah dia kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Semoga saja nanti aku dapat kamar sendiri. Kalau kita sekamar, mungkin aku tidak menahan diri lebih lama..."

Warna merah menyembur hingga ke ujung telinga Cagalli. "Athrun! Kenapa pikiranmu seperti itu?!"

Athrun menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Dalam hati, Cagalli juga berharap mereka tidak akan sekamar! Bisa celaka tiga belas nanti!

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Cagalli-Sama!" Pemilik hotel tempat Cagalli menginap menunduk serendah-rendahnya kepada Cagalli. "Kamar hotel kami sudah penuh semua, kami tidak tahu bahwa pengawal pribadi anda akan ikut juga..."

Cagalli memijat-mijat keningnya. Ucapan pemilik hotel itu terdengar aneh. Maksudnya, apa ada seorang presiden yang akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa ditemani paling tidak satu pengawal pribadi? Tapi Cagalli berusaha untuk bersikap baik dan berkata tidak apa-apa, tetapi dia memesan kasur ekstra untuk Athrun (Yang sesungguhnya, kasur itu tidak akan berguna. Untung saja kasur itu diberikan cuma-cuma oleh pihak hotel, jadi Cagalli tidak harus membayarnya.).

Dan sekarang, Cagalli berdiri disebelah Athrun. Di dalam kamar yang sama, untuk lima hari ke depan. Cagalli menelan ludah berkali-kali, bingung apa dia harus merasa bahagia atau tertekan. "Athrun, aku mohon, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh..."

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Athrun sedikt kecewa. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka bukan sedang bulan madu, Cagalli ada pekerjaan! Jadi Athrun tidak boleh mengacaukannya, dan dia harus memastikan bahwa Cagalli sendiri tidak akan mengacaukannya. Waow, sulit sekali rasanya! _Well, _memang tidak ada yang pernah mudah bukan, dalam hubungan mereka?


	8. Five Days In Heaven, Or Hell?

_Yosh, update fic! Ummm, ini belum masuk ke M sih, nampakny... Masih T kok ..._

_Seluruh karakter milik Sunrise...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hari Pertama<em>

Jam tangan digital milik Athrun sudah menunjukan angka 01.30 ketika ia dan Cagalli tiba di kamar. Terima kasih kepada pihak hotel yang lalai menyiapkan ruangan untuk konferensi pers membuat seluruh jadwal acara jadi kacau. Pihak pemerintah serta wartawan sempat marah waktu mengetahui hal ini, ditambah mereka dibuat menunggu selama satu jam (pihak hotel mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan siap jam setengah delapan, namun sampai jam sembilan persiapan untuk konferensi pers belum siap juga.). Cagalli yang sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan konferensi pers dadakan di lobi hotel – yang untungnya sangat besar sehingga tidak begitu mengganggu tamu hotel yang lain.

Dua hembusan nafas menggema di _President Suite _yang ditempati Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Cagalli." Athrun mengelus lembut kepala Cagalli.

"Untuk apa? Toh nanti jam tujuh aku harus..."

"Tidur sekarang!" Suara tegas Athrun memotong alasan Cagalli. "Masih ada waktu sekitar lima jam untuk tidur. Kau harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, Cagalli. Atau kau bisa sakit nanti."

Cagalli kembali menghela nafas. "Iya-iya..." Sebelum ia berganti pakaian, ditatapnya Athrun. "Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh saat aku tidur nanti!"

Athrun mengendus. "Tenang, aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu."

"ATHRUN!" Pekik Cagalli kesal. Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah pria berambut _navy blue _dan sayangnya tidak mendarat diwajahnya, malah mendarat di lantai.

Hari pertama, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kata Athrun dalam hati. _Masih empat hari lagi, apa aku sanggup?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Hari Kedua_

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus gorden jendela berwarna hitam yang masih tertutup, menerpa sosok tegap yang tertidur di sofa dalam posisi duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Sebuah dering telepon mengejutkannya hingga ia terloncat, dengan cepat ia berlari meraih telepon yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel. "Ya?"

"Ah, apakah Cagalli-Sama sudah bangun?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.

Manik zamrud miliknya segera mencari target yang dimaksud. Orang itu tidak ada di kasur, apa dia sudah bangun? "Ya, Cagalli-Sama sudah bangun."

"Bisa tolong katakan kepada Cagalli-Sama bahwa kami akan segera sarapan pukul tujuh tepat?"

Sekarang bola matanya beralih ke jam tangan digital miliknya, 06.00, masih sejam lagi. "Baik, akan saya sampaikan."

"Terima kasih." Penelepon mengakhiri percakapan.

Athrun meletakan kembali gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, namun tidak menemukan sosok Cagalli dimana pun. Dengan nyawa yang belum genap pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'**clerk'**

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sedetik kemudian mata Athrun yang tadi masih sayu langsung melek 100% ketika melihat sosok berambut pirang tengah mandi dibawah siraman air _shower_. _Shower _di kamar mandi hanya menggunakan sebuah kaca bening setinggi badan sebagai pelindunginya.

"Ah." Gumaman itu meluncur dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari oleh orang yang menggumamkannya. Akibatnya sosok yang tengah mandi itu menoleh, wajahnya memerah. Jika bisa, pasti akan ada asap yang keluar dari ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Kyaaaa!"

'**bug!'**

"Uwaaaa!"

Itu bunyi apa? Teriakan pertama berasal dari Cagalli, karena dia kaget melihat Athrun berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi. Refleks, ia melempar sabun yang ia genggam dan mendarat dengan indah diwajah Athrun hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan bukan hanya karena kena hantaman sabun tapi juga karena terjatuh ke lantai.

"Athrun! Apa-apaan kau?!" Teriak Cagalli yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan sudah keluar dari dalam _shower_ dan segera menghampiri Athrun yang masih berbaring di lantai. Ia jongkok disamping Athrun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Mungkin karena baru bangun makanya Athrun jadi agak marah karena dihantam dengan sabun oleh Cagalli. Ia mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terkena sabun, mencoba merasakan apakah hidungnya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Ma, maaf..." Ucap Cagalli lirih dan membuang muka. Ia semakin menyilangkan satu tangannya didepan dadanya. Takut handuk yang hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya dari dada hingga hum – mungkin sekitar lima senti diatas lutut itu lepas.

Athrun menelan ludah berkali-kali saat menyadari sosok Cagalli sudah berada disebelahnya. Tubuhnya memanas, wajahnya memerah. "Ta, tadi ada telepon yang mengatakan sarapan jam tujuh." Dengan agak linglung Athrun bangun. "A, aku tidak tahu kalau sedang mandi. Maaf," ia keluar dengan wajah menunduk kemudian menutup pintu.

Cagalli terjatuh lemas, kakinya gemetar begitu hebat sampai-sampai ia seperti sudah tidak punya tulang lagi. Ia harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Athrun. Ia bersyukur karena Athrun tidak – ehem – menyerangnya dan dia tidak menyerang Athrun. Bersyukur, namun terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa. Tunggu, kecewa?! Cagalli menepuk pipinya berkali-kali lalu bangkit berdiri. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran macam itu, Cagalli! Batinnya.

Sementara disisi lain, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tubuh Athrun langsung merosot jatuh hingga ia duduk dilantai. Dalam hati ia lega karena berhasil mengendalikan diri dan tidak melakukan apa pun kepada Cagalli – kecuali melihatnya sedang mandi, yang mana itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan kecil.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pukul 06.50 Cagalli serta Athrun sudah berada di restoran hotel. Para staff terlihat sibuk mengatur tempat duduk untuk beberapa tamu undangan. Athrun menarik sebuah kursi untuk Cagalli.

"Cagalli-Sama, anda terlihat begitu cantik!" Seorang pria paruh baya yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba memuji Cagalli.

"Ah, um, terima kasih." Balas Cagalli kikuk. Biasanya dia akan langsung marah jika ada yang memujinya cantik. Aneh, padahal Cagalli memang cantik kan?

"Sangat disayangkan, anda masih melajang," lanjut pria yang sama.

Telinga Athrun langsung panas, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang bereaksi atas ucapan pria itu. Namun Athrun masih bersikap biasa, dia tidak boleh hilng kendali. Sedangkan Cagalli, ia merasa sebuah pisau tertancap tepat dihatinya. Ia hanya bisa tertawa gugup untuk membalas kalimat si pria.

"Padahal anda dan Yuna sangat cocok, Cagalli-sama." Lanjut pria yang sama. Ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia sempat melirik kearah Athrun, sambil memberikan seringai menyebalkan.

Athrun mempererat genggaman tangannya dikursi Cagalli.

"Saya tidak mengerti mengapa banyak yang mengatakan hal demikian," sahut Cagalli. "padahal jelas-jelas kami tidak cocok satu sama lain. Dan jika anda bertanya kenapa, rasanya anda tahu, bukan?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Ya-ya. Keluarga mereka sangat ceroboh."

_Ceroboh? Hah, mereka lebih dari ceroboh! Mereka itu... _Cagalli menghentikan pemikirannya. Tidak, sebenci apa pun dia terhadap keluarga Seiran, dia tidak boleh memunjukan perasaan itu. Saat ia berusaha mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan, untungnya seorang pelayan sudah datang dan melakukannya. Ia menawarkan kopi atau teh bagi para anggota parlemen. Athrun duduk disebelah kiri Cagalli, sementara pria tadi duduk disebelah kanannya. Dalam hati Cagalli mengutuk siapa pun yang mengatur pembagian kursi untuk sarapan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Pria menyebalkan!" Teriak Cagalli di dalam mobil yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah pabrik obat.

Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sesungguhnya dia juga benci pria yang bahkan namanya tidak ia ketahui itu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Athrun bereaksi sedikit saja di dalam tadi, pasti akan timbul berbagai macam reaksi. Dan reaksi-reaksi itu, bisa saja menghancurkan Cagalli. Athrun sudah menghancurkan wanita itu sebelumnya, dia tidak mau melakukannya lagi.

Tidak ada yang terucap sepanjang perjalanan – bahkan hingga langit menjadi gelap, keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Hari ketiga_

Hujan turun mengguyur tanpa memberi peringatan apa pun sebelumnya. Langit cerah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap bersamaan turunnya air hujan. Cagalli mau tidak mau menggunakan kemejanya sebagai pelindung, Athrun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke hotel karena gedung tempat dilaksanakan pertemuan tidak begitu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam bila berjalan kaki. Mereka berdua berlari di trotoar, menerobos hujan yang semakin lebat.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan kencang, membuat pakaian Cagalli terciprat air. Cagalli berteriak kesal sambil melempar kemeja ke tanah, tapi mobil itu sudah pergi jauh, jadi omelan Cagalli tidak terdengar.

"Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal itu kepada presiden ORB!" Bentak Cagalli kesal.

Athrun _sweatdrop_ karena baru kali ini dia melihat Cagalli marah hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini. "Sudah lah Cagalli, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau masih ada baju yang lain kan?"

"Masih sih, tapi kan..."

"Sudah, sudah," Athrun memberikan kemejanya kepada Cagalli, kemudian dipungutnya kemeja warna ungu milik Cagalli yang sudah berlapis lumpur.

Cagalli mengembalikan kemeja Athrun dan menyambar kemejanya sendiri. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia kembali berlari. Sementara Athrun hanya tersenyum geli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Hatchi!" Cagalli bersin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Athrun yang tengah menyeduh teh hangat melirik wanita bermata _amber_ itu. "Nampaknya kau demam. Mungkin karena kehujanan tadi. Apa kau bawa obat?"

Cagalli mencibir. "Ayolah! Aku cuma kehujanan selama sepuluh menit, masa bisa langsung demam?!"

Athrun meletakan teko warna putih, berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli.

"Ka, kau mau apa?!" Tanya Cagalli panik.

Tanpa menjawab, Athrun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Cagalli untuk mengukur suhu tubuh gadis itu. "Hum, agak panas." Dilepeaskan keningnya. "Wajahmu juga memerah."

_Bodoh, wajahku memerah bukan karena demam!_ "Apa-apaan sih?!" Cagalli menepis lengan Athrun dari bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Athrun menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah kau sajalah..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Hari Keempat_

Cagalli terduduk di ranjang dengan sebuah termometer dimulutnya, wajahnya merah. Athrun duduk disebuah kursi tidak jauh dari ranjang berukuran _king size._

"Anda demam, Cagalli-Sama." Kata seorang pria dalam pakaian dokter. "Anda harus istirahat. Anda sudah tidak ada kunjungan kerja bukan, hari ini? Saya sarankan anda beristirahat seharian penuh."

Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. "Baik."

"Ini obatnya," dokter itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Athrun. "tolong jaga Cagalli-Sama. Terkadang dia suka keras kepala."

"Ya, saya mengerti." Athrun mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, dok."

Athrun mengantar si dokter keluar dari kamar. Setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, Athrun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah bilang kan?"

"Aku tahu..." Bisik Cagalli lirih. Wajahnya yang sudah merah karena demam semakin merah karena menahan malu. Tadi pagi ketika ingin mandi, Cagalli kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh pingsan. Begitu ia membuka matanya, Athrun sudah ada disebelahnya dengan wajah panik. Selama mereka bersama, baru kali ini Cagalli melihat wajah khawatir Athrun. Khawatir kepada dirinya.

Athrun duduk disebelah Cagalli yang masih duduk bersandar disandaran kasur. Dibelainya lembut rambut berantakan Cagalli. Wajahnya sudah terlihat agak rileks sekarang. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku kemarin dan langsung minum obat, Cagalli?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Cagalli, "toh aku cuma demam..."

Belum selesai Cagalli bicara, tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh Athrun kedalam pelukannya. Begitu erat, sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Cagalli bisa mendengar detak jantung Athrun yang semakin cepat. "Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu, aku... Aku sudah pernah gagal melindungimu, dan aku tidak mau gagal lagi, Cagalli."

Cagalli mendesah. Ia balik memeluk Athrun. "Iya-iya, maafkan aku."

Sunyi menyergap mereka berdua. Baru kali ini juga Cagalli merasa begitu aman dalam pelukan Athrun, sebab ia tahu bahwa pria yang ia peluk tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi, dia akan selalu ada untuknya sekarang. Memang, mereka terpaksa menyakiti seseorang untuk bisa bersama. Namun, jauh dilubuk hati keduanya, mereka sadar, akan lebih banyak orang yang terluka jika mereka tidak bersama.

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Cagalli. Diserang tiba-tiba membuat Cagalli kaget.

"Athrun! Apa-apaan?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Athrun malah kembali mencium Cagalli. Karena sedang demam, kekuatan Cagalli untuk melawan berkurang setengah, sehingga ia bahkan tidak sanggup melepaskan tangan Athrun yang mencengkram tangannya.

"Bodoh, apa kau mau tertular demamku?!" Tanya Cagalli ngos-ngosan. Apa karena dia sedang demam, makanya baru dicium dua kali oleh Athrun nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan seperti sekarang?

"Ya, agar kau bisa sembuh lebih cepat." Jawab Athrun dengan wajah tegas. Didorongnya tubuh Cagalli hingga jatuh terlentang dikasur, Athrun berada diatasnya. "Dan ini hukuman karena kau tidak mendengarkanku kemarin."

"Ap, apaan kau..." Kalimat Cagalli terhenti sebab mulut Athrun sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan lembut. Tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan lagi, Cagalli akhirnya pasrah menerima 'hukuman' dari Athrun. Dalam hati ia marah-marah karena dia yang membuat semua ini terjadi, namun disisi lain dia memang menginginkan hal ini untuk terjadi...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Hari Kelima_

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk menerobos gorden jendela. Cagalli sudah bangun daritadi, tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kasur. Dia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri atas kejadian kemarin. Ya, seharian kemarin Athrun 'menghukum' dirinya. Cagalli menutupi wajahnya menggunakan sebuah bantal. Wajahnya sudah merah semerah merahnya jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tapi yah, terima kasih atas 'hukuman' dari Athrun, demam Cagalli sudah agak mendingan sekarang. Malah Cagalli merasa demam sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya! Ajaib!

Sambil berjinjit, Cagalli keluar dari balik selimut tebal dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Belum sampai tangannya ke kenop pintu, sebuah tangan sudah melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Bisik Athrun mesra tepat ditelinga Cagalli. Membuat tengkuk Cagalli merinding karena desah nafas Athrun menyapu tengkuknya.

"Mandi." Jawab Cagalli singkat.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita mandi bersama!" Seru Athrun. Sebelum Cagalli protes, dia sudah membopong Cagalli dengan _bridal style _dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Syukurlah anda sudah sembuh, Cagalli-Sama!" Ujar salah satu staff hotel.

"Terima kasih," Cagalli membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf karena telah menyusahkan kalian."

"Ah, tidak, tidak sama sekali." Sang manager hotel melambaikan tangan. "Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk Cagalli-Sama."

Cagalli tersenyum – dipaksa. Sebab dia masih kesal dengan kesalahan pihak hotel yang menyebabkan dia harus berbagi kamar dengan Athrun selama lima hari.

Setelah sarapan dan basa basi, Cagalli pamit pulang. Athrun yang berdiri dibelakangnya berkata.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk apa yang terjadi. Semuanya..." Athrun menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang memerah. "Aku... aku... terlalu berlebihan yah?"

Cagalli mendelik marah. "Terlalu katamu? Sangat berlebihan, Athrun!"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa tidak menghentikanku?" Tanya Athrun dengan suara pelan. Takut ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sejurus kemudian, tubuh Cagalli berhenti berjalan. Athrun nyaris menabraknya.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku menghentikanmu." Ungkap Cagalli. _Tapi kenapa aku tidak menghentikannya?! Jangan bilang..._ Wajah Cagalli memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Masih demam?"

Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, menatap Athrun yang memandanginya dengan terheran-heran, kemudian meninju hidung Athrun hingga berdarah. Beberapa orang yang melihat sempat kaget, bahkan ada yang ingin menahan Athrun karena mereka pikir Athrun adalah pria hidung belang yang macam-macam kepada Cagalli. Bagian macam-macamnya sih benar...

Dalam keadaan bingung dan hidung berdarah, Athrun mengejar Cagalli dan menagih penjelasan atas sikapnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk kembali ke ibu kota. Cagalli lupa kalau sekarang hari libur, sehingga jalanan macet. Kisaka menyambut kedatangan kedua mempelai – eh salah – kedatangan sang presiden dan pengawal pribadinya. Seperti dugaan Cagalli, hal pertama yang ditanyakan Kisaka adalah kondisi kesehatan Cagalli.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Kisaka. Tenang saja." Kata Cagalli.

"Kau sempat membuat rombongan panik!" Lanjut Kisaka.

"Maaf," Cagalli menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Loh, Athrun, kau kenapa?" Kisaka menyadari kalau sedari tadi Athrun menekan hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Cagalli meninjuku hingga hidungku berdarah," jawab Athrun sambil melirik ke Cagalli. Sementara yang dilirik balas menatap dengan tajam.

Kisaka hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi diantara dua sejoli ini. Karena tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban, Kisaka akhirnya berjalan masuk, memimpin Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Kau tahu, Kisaka? Hotel itu payah! Masa Athrun tidak dapat kamar sendiri! Dia jadi harus sekamar denganku!" Cagalli mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Oh, itu," Kisaka yang tadinya berjalan di depan Cagalli langsung berhenti. "aku yang menyuruh mereka."

"Eh?" Celetuk Athrun dan Cagalli bersamaan.

"Aku lihat belakangan ini kalian agak menjauh, jadi aku kira kalian ada masalah." Kisaka tersenyum jahil. "Makanya aku sengaja menyatukan kalian dalam satu kamar."

"KISAKA!" Teriak Cagalli nyaring. Wajahnya merah bukan main.

Sedangkan Athrun, hanya diam mematung. Dia bingung, apakah dia harus berterima kasih atau marah kepada Kisaka. Mungkin marah, karena secara tidak langsung Kisaka yang membuat hidungnya berdarah. Tapi ada perasaan senang juga, sebab jka bukan karena Kisaka, Athrun tidak bisa 'menghukum' Cagalli seharian kemarin. Sungguh perasaan yang sulit dicerna!

* * *

><p><em>CloLi : Tidaaaaaaaaak, akhirny Athrun menyerang Cagalli! Wuhahahah. Maaf Athrun, saia membuat dikau sangat agresif kali ini, soalny saia lagi frustasi...<em>

_*muncul Athrun* Loh, terus kok saia yang kena imbasnya?!  
><em>

_CloLi : Ya,kalau bukan kamu, siapa lagi?  
><em>

_Athrun : *Timpuk CloLi pake Infinite Justice* Gara-gara situ hidung saia berdarah! Tanggung jawab!  
><em>

_CloLi : *ngibrit naik Eternal*  
><em>

_Athrun : Tunggu woyyyyy!  
><em>

_wkwkwk, gaje...maklum, author lagi stress. Fic ini mungkin akan tamat dalam dua atau tiga chap lagi, soalny saia mulai melupakan plot awalny. Takut ntar ngalor-liindur gak jelas, lebih baik saia akhiri saja. Dan fokus mencari ide untuk fic baru.  
><em>

_Terima kasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktu baca fic ini dan juga memberi review. Tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan ada *bows*  
><em>


	9. Blue VS Blue :Special Chapter

_Belakangan saia berpikir bagaimana ending yang bagus untuk fic ini. Setelah berpikir, satu ending yang tidak ingin saia buat adalah, Cagalli hamil. Saia senang jika mereka bersama, tapi, entah kenapa, kalau membuat fic dengan ending Cagalli hamil, itu bukan ciri khas saia. Sejauh ini, fic saia yang sudah tamat, belum ada yang endingnya si tokoh wanita hamil, ah, saia juga kurang ngerti kenapa. Tapi untuk saia pribadi, hanya melihat pairing yang saia cintai bersatu *bersatu entah dengan pernikahaan, atau jadian*, itu udah membuat saia bahagia. Gak perlu sampai dilihatin punya anak atau gimana. Ini prinsip hidup saia, dan secara gak langsung mempengaruhi penulisan saia.  
><em>

_Jadi untuk para pembaca fic saia, jika kamu berharap untuk saia membuat ending dengan kehamilan si tokoh wanita, maaf, tapi kamu tidak akan mendapatkanny._

_Ini chapter special, soalny, yah, saia emang lagi bingung sama ending fic ini, hahahah. Well, enjoy.  
><em>

**Gundam Seed Destiny milik Sunrise.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blue vs Blue<strong>

Seorang wanita berambut pirang menatap manik mata cokelat dihadapannya, tidak bergeming, tidak berkedip. Suasana di dalam ruang baca kediaman Athha siang ini begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara ombak yang pecah dari luar, serta suara burung camar.

"Apa kau yakin, Cagalli? Dia saja tidak bisa memperbaikinya waktu itu. Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya? Tanpa bantuan dia, melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi dari dia?" Suara bariton pria dihadapan Cagalli memecah kesunyian.

"Aku masih punya waktu sebulan, Kira. Aku pasti bisa." Jawab Cagalli yakin.

Pria bernama Kira itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia menyerah. Tangannya mendorong sebuah kotak warna putih ke hadapan Cagalli. "Ini barangnya, jaga baik-baik, Cagalli. Ingat, kau hanya punya waktu sebulan. Dan aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Cagalli mengangguk paham. "Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Athrun..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Seminggu kemudian..._

Athrun menyadari bahwa belakangan ini Cagalli agak sedikit aneh. Dia suka kaget sendiri jika Athrun mendekatinya, atau dia akan berteriak histeris saat sosok Athrun muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Athrun merasa kalau Cagalli menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ketika ditanya, wanita itu hanya tertawa berlebihan dan menjawab bahwa itu hanya perasaan Athrun saja. Dia akhirnya membiarkan gelagat aneh Cagalli, selama hal itu tidak membahayakan diri wanita itu, Athrun merasa dia tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan Cagalli.

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

Cagalli semakin menjauhi Athrun, pria itu bingung, apakah dia melakukan kesalahn sampai-sampai Cagalli tidak mau berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Athrun untuk jangka waktu yang panjang? Biasanya, selesai makan, Cagalli setidaknya akan menemani Athrun melakukan kegiatannya selama sepuluh menit, sebelum akhirnya kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Representative ORB. Namun sekarang, selesai makan, Cagalli langsung pergi tanpa berbasa-basi dulu kepada pria berambut _navy blue_ itu. Tadinya dia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, namun, ketika wanita yang dicintai tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat hati seperti disayat menggunakan pisau. Athrun akhirnya menyerah, dan dia kembali bertanya. Kali ini, bukan kepada Cagalli, tetapi kepada Lacus. Semoga wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu mengenai kelakuan Cagalli yang aneh belakangan ini.

"Eh, Cagalli begitu?" Lacus balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku rasa, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu, aku tidak tahu." Athrun mendesah kecewa. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Lacus?"

Tiba-tiba lawan bicara Athrun di telepon tertawa. "Maaf, Athrun. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"La, Lacus! Jadi kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Cagalli, 'kan?" Tanya Athrun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah janji, dan aku tidak bisa melanggarnya."

"Tapi..."

Hati Lacus luluh juga mendengar suara frustasi mantan tunangannya itu, dia tidak tega. "Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan memberi petunjuk mengenai perubahan sikap Cagalli itu."

Wajah Athrun sedikit berseri. "Apa itu?"

"Biru, imut."

"HAH?" Mulut Athrun terbuka lebar.

"Maaf, Athrun. Kalau aku berkata lebih dari itu, sama saja artinya aku membocorkan rahasia Cagalli." Terdengar suara telepon ditutup dari seberang. Meninggalkan Athrun yang masih penasaran.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga minggu kemudian..._

Puncaknya adalah hari ini. Kepala Athrun dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab, Cagalli yang semakin menjauh darinya, dan penuh rahasia, serta petunjuk dari Lacus.

_Biru, imut_.

Suara wanita berambut _pink _itu terus menggema. Apa artinya? Biru, imut. Apa jangan-jangan, Cagalli menemukan pria berambut biru lain, yang lebih imut dari Athrun?! (Sebentar, apa seorang Athrun Zala cocok untuk disebut imut? Huuuum, cocok-cocok aja sih...). Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Cagalli. Jika benar bahwa wanita itu telah menemukan pria berambut biru yang lain, asal Cagalli bahagia bersama pria itu, dia akan rela melepaskan Cagalli. Apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah ia bertanya, Athrun siap menanggung akibatnya. Dia rasa, itu lebih baik, dibandingkan terus-terusan bergumul dengan pertanyan tersebut.

Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Cagalli. Tadinya dia ingin mengetuk pintu, namun kepalan tangannya terhenti. Dia kesal dengan sikap Cagalli selama tiga minggu ini, membuat Athrun seperti orang gila karena menjauhinya dan menyimpan rahasia darinya. Maka, Athrun memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa permisi. "Cagalli, sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?!"

Cagalli duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru. Matanya membelak kaget. "Ath, Athrun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke belakang meja, merampas kotak putih dari tangan Cagalli, walau wanita itu berteriak. Dengan satu tarikan dia berhasil membuka pita, berlanjut ke kota, dan mata birunya melihat sesuatu di sana.

_Biru, imut._

Sebuah mainan berbentuk penguin dengan warna biru dibagian tubuhnya, putih untuk bagian perut, serta kuning untuk warna dasi kupu-kupunya dan juga sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kunci di bagian belakangnya. Dia tertegun sejenak, tangannya bergetar. "I, ini..."

"Mainan pertama yang kau buat, iya 'kan?" Lanjut Cagalli. Dia sudah tidak kesal lagi sekarang, sudah percuma.

Athrun memalingkan wajahnya ke Cagalli. "Kau, kau, darimana kau mendapatkan mainan ini, Cagalli?"

"Kira yang memberikannya kepadaku," ia tersenyum. "Aku sedang memikirkan kado apa yang akan aku berikan untukmu tahun ini. Lalu Kira mengusulkan mainan ini. Sayangnya mainan ini sudah rusak, dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Kira bilang, sebelum membuat Tori dan Haro, mainan pinguin ini adalah mainan pertama yang kau buat. Mainan ini tidak pernah sempurna, setiap kali kau berhasil membuatnya berjalan, dia pasti langsung rusak lagi. Kau putus asa, lalu menyimpan mainan ini. Hingga kau melupakannya..."

Mata Athrun berkaca-kaca. Dia ingat, dulu, ibunya sering menemaninya hingga larut malam ketika membuat mainan ini. Mainan yang harus diputar dulu bagian belakangnya agar bisa berjalan. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa itu penemuan sia-sia, namun ibunya mendukung Athrun. Seiring waktu, Athrun tidak pernah berhasil menyempurnakan mainan ini. Selalu ada yang salah tiap kalinya. Membuat Athrun frustasi, ia pun menyerah. Apalagi setelah kematian ibunya, Athrun tidak mau melihat mainan ini lagi. Hanya akan membuat hatinya terluka... "Bagaimana caranya, dia bisa mendapatkan mainan ini? Aku kira, mainan ini sudah hancur..."

"Kata Kira, terakhir kali kau mencoba untuk memperbaiki mainan ini di rumahnya. Mainan ini tertinggal di sana. Ketika Kira ingin mengembalikannya kepadamu, kalian sudah berpisah. Kira masih menyimpannya hingga sekarang, hanya saja dia sudah lupa."

Athrun memeluk Cagalli dengan erat, sementara wanita yang dipeluk terhenyak kaget. Pipinya memerah. Samar-samar, bisa terdengar suara isak tangis Athrun. Apakah pria ini teringat ibunya, sehingga dia menangis? Apakah Cagalli sudah memilih hadiah yang salah? Padahal dia berniat untuk memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan, kenapa jadi begini?

"At, Athrun... Maaf, aku..."

"Bodoh, kenapa kau minta maaf?" Kata Athrun disela isak tangisnya. Dilepaskan pelukannya, satu tangannya menyentuh pundak Cagalli. "Aku, sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Cagalli. Ternyata, kau berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa aku selesaikan."

"Coba dulu kau jalankan, baru berikan pujian kepadaku!" kata Cagalli penuh semangat.

Athrun tertular rasa semangat Cagalli, ia pun mengambil mainan pinguin itu dari dalam kotaknya, lalu menjalankan mainan itu. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia ketika si pinguin berjalan dengan gayanya yang khas menelusuri meja Cagalli. "Kau berhasil Cagalli! Kau hebat!" Penguin itu masih berjalan hingga sepuluh langkah, lalu berhenti. Athrun memang baru bisa membuatnya sampai segitu saja.

Terdengar bunyi alaram dari dalam kamar Cagalli, sementara dari kejauhan terdengar dentang jam menunjukan angka 12. Cagalli tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Athrun."

Athrun menatap Cagalli sekali lagi, bingung untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa hari ini tanggal 29 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya. Dia tersenyum bahagia, dan memberikan sebuah ciuman mesra untuk wanita dihadapannya. "Terima kasih, Cagalli," ia meletakkan kotak putih itu di atas meja Cagalli, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Cagalli, "kau tahu, awalnya aku kira kau menemukan pria lain dan sering bertemu dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Cagalli tertawa terbahak-bahak. Selama ini dia pikir Athrun bukanlah tipe pencemburu. Mungkin dia telah salah menilai? "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling darimu! Kau suka 'kan, dengan hadiahku?"

Athrun tersenyum penuh arti, dan menjawab dengan sebuah ciuman mesra. Awalnya ciuman itu lembut, makin lama keduanya merasa bahwa tidak cukup hanya menikmati tiap inci bibir pasangan mereka. Mereka ingin lebih. Athrun mengambil inisiatif dengan menggerakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Cagalli, mengajak lidah wanita dalam balutan seragam militer ORB untuk bernari bersama, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

Athrun melepas ciumannya, mendapat tatapan kesal dari Cagalli. "Aku suka, tapi bagiku, hadiah yang paling terindah yang pernah aku dapat, adalah dirimu, Cagalli."

Pipi Cagalli merona merah. "Me, memangnya kapan aku menjadi hadiah untukmu?!"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia menggendong tubuh Cagalli dengan _bridal style _dan meletakannya dengan penuh perasaan di atas kasur ukuran _king size _tersebut. Dengan tergogopoh Athrun berlari ke arah pintu masuk kamar Cagalli, dan Cagalli berteriak tertahan seperti orang yang dicekik.

"Athrun, kau gila!" Wajahnya mendadak panas dan memerah. "Jadi daritadi pintu itu terbuka?! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?!"

Kepala Athrun menoleh ke kiri kemudian ke kanan, memastikan bahwa keadaan aman. "Tidak ada orang."

"Tapi kan tetap saja..."

**'Krieeeet'.**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar tertutup dengan perlahan, suara Cagalli tenggelam bersamaan tertutupnya pintu bercat putih itu.

* * *

><p><em>Yah, emang udah kelewat jauh buanget, tapi happy b'day Athrun-kun. Dan ternyata saia belum sanggup untuk menulis fic dengan rating M, ya, baru keinget, ide mainan penguin ini saia ambil dari sebuah gambar Athrun ngasih mainan itu ke Cagalli. Itu salah satu gambar fav saia. <em>

_Dan um, setau saia, Asu di Asu Caga itu pelafalan nama Athrun di Jepang, jadiny Asuran. Saia lupa2 inget, kalo salah, tolong dikasih tau yah :).  
><em>

_Ngomong-ngomong, apa pembaca punya saran untuk fic Gundam saia yang berikutny? Saia mau ngambil setting AU, tapi belum tau AU apa yang pas. Sebetulnya udah punya bayangan sih, ada 3 AU. Tapi saia mau tau pendapat kalian.  
><em>


	10. Thank You

_From the author's desk : Cihuuuy, akhirny update jugaaaa *nari-nari kegirangan*. Sebetulny ide untuk chap ini buat one-shot baru, tapi karena rasany lebih cocok digunakan sebagai chap penutup fic ini, jadi saia ambil deh. Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktuny untuk membaca fic ini dan mendukung saia. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Sincerely Yours, semoga memuaskan._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny miliki Sunrise  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang berbeda pagi ini, Cagalli bangun jam lima untuk bersiap-siap memimpin sebuah negara. Memastikan perdamaian yang telah dicapai tidak dirusak oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Semua terlihat sangat normal dan biasa, hingga dia melihat wajah pria berambut <em>navy blue <em>yang setia berdiri di belakangnya, menjaganya dari segala mara bahaya. Dia yang selalu terencana, dia yang selalu ada untuk dirinya. Apa yang telah dia berikan kepada si pria sebagai balasannya? Cinta? Iya, dia mencintainya. Tapi tugasnya sebagai Orb Representative membuatnya harus memilih, cinta atau kewajiban. Dia telah memilih dulu, kewajiban. Dia rela melepaskan pria yang ia cintai demi melaksanakan kewajibannya. Namun pria itu kembali ke sisinya, tersenyum ramah, dan mengenakan seragam militer Orb sekali lagi.

Hatinya terluka setiap kali pria itu tersenyum, setiap kali pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, setiap kali mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mencintainya. Dan setiap kali bibir mereka bertemu. Apa yang bisa diberikan kepada pria ini sebagai balasannya? Tentunya dia tidak bisa bertanya langsung seperti itu bukan?

Tanpa disadari malam pun tiba, tapi baru lewat tengah malam Cagalli menyadarinya. Dia sudah terbiasa kerja sampai larut begini, bahkan sampai tidak tidur. Terkadang dia penasaran bagaimana ayahnya bisa membagi waktu ketika beliau masih hidup... Kelopak mata Cagalli basah karena air mata, bukan karena tangis, tapi karena matanya sudah kelelahan memeriksa tumpukan dokumen yang rasanya akan berubah menjadi gunung esok pagi. Atau lebih tepatnya tiga jam kemudian, mengingat ini sudah jam tiga pagi.

Setelah merengganggkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan kedua tanganya, dia berjalan keluar. Keadaan sunyi senyap langsung menyambutnya, tidak terdengar hembusan angin, yang ada hanya suara deru ombak. Ya, sedari tadi nampaknya suara itulah satu-satunya teman Cagalli melewati malam. Dia rasa tidak ada orang di ruang baca, tapi nampaknya dia salah. Seorang pria tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk bertopang dagu. Jantung Cagalli berdetak lebih cepat.

Aneh, padahal dia sudah sering melihat pria ini, tetapi kenapa setiap kali ia melihat wajahnya, jantung Cagalli selalu lepas kendali? Dan seburat warna merah selalu keluar dari pipinya jika pria itu sudah memberikan perhatiannya. Cinta kah yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini? Apakah cinta mampu mengalahkan kewajibannya sebagai presiden? Apakah presiden tidak boleh menikmati susah senangnya orang jatuh hati? Atau, apakah dia yang tidak siap dengan semua ini?

Cagalli berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati pria berambut _navy blue _yang masih tertidur dan berjongkok di depan kurisnya, ada sebuah buku di atas paha pria itu. Cagalli menatap wajah tidurnya yang damai. Tidak akan pernah bosan dilihat, dan selalu memberikan sebuah perasaan damai, ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai tengah tertidur lelap di dekat kita. Di dalam dekapan kita, tidak ada yang bisa melukainya. Kecuali kita sendiri. Dan Cagalli melakukan itu, dan pria ini juga melakukannya. Mereka saling melindungi, tetapi juga saling melukai. Tidak peduli siapa yang memberikan luka paling dalam, semua terasa sama saja.

Tidak, Cagalli tahu, bahwa dia yang paling melukai Athrun... Dia mendorong pria itu keluar dari hidupnya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Tapi pria itu kembali, dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Cagalli untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cagalli selalu mendorong pria itu keluar, tapi dia selalu ada di sana untuk Cagalli. Ya, mereka sering memilik pendapat yang berbeda, tapi pria ini selalu menemukan jalan tengahnya. Apa yang membuat pria ini kembali kepadanya? Apakah dia masih merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu?

Dengan tangan gemetar Cagalli menyentuh pipi pria tersebut. Dingin. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur di sini? Kenapa dia tidak tidur di kamarnya?

"Athrun..." bibir Cagalli bergetar saat menyebut nama pria dihadapannya.

Yang dipanggil membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Warna hijau zamrud beradu dengan _hazel._ Pria itu tersenyum, menyentuh lengan Cagalli yang berada di pipinya. "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Cagalli?"

"Iya." Cagalli mengangguk. "Sejak kapan kau di sini? Dan untuk apa? Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau boleh tidur lebih awal, 'kan?"

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Hah?" Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak paham apa yang membuat Athrun meminta maaf kepadanya. Apa karena kejadian sebulan silam? Ketika mereka pergi ke luar kota untuk lima hari? Rasanya sudah tidak penting lagi. Toh tinju di wajah Athrun rasanya sudah cukup untuk menghukum pria ini.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf..."

Jari telunjuk Cagalli menyentuh bibir Athrun. "Hentikan. Jangan dilanjutkan. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu, atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu..." Cagalli berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi tidak sanggup. Bulir air mata menetes. "Aku, aku tidak bisa... Aku, selalu mendorongmu keluar dari hidupku. Aku... Maafkan aku, Athrun..." suaranya bergetar.

Mulut Athrun terbuka lebar, begitu juga matanya yang tadinya masih mengantuk. Dengan senyum khasnya Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan lembut, menyeka air mata menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dan mengecup kening Cagalli. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Cagalli. Aku, aku bisa memahaminya..."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak, aku. Aku yang salah..."

Athrun menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak peduli siapa yang salah. Semua sudah berakhir, Cagalli. Aku ada di sini untukmu, selalu. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu, di sisimu, melindungimu, mencintaimu..."

Cagalli masih terisak-isak. Dengan mata sembab ditatapnya manik mata Athrun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu..."

"Dan aku tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ini adalah resiko jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemimpin negara. Hei, sudah, ayolah," Athrun mencubit pipi Cagalli. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba murung seperti ini? Terlalu banyak kerja?"

"Entah, aku juga tidak mengerti." kata Cagalli pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan... Huuum, ini makan pagi atau malam yah disebutnya?" Athrun mengerutkan kening seolah-oleh tengah memikirkan sebuah masalah yang pelik.

Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, Athrun."

"Hum? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Dan karena telah kembali ke dalam kehidupanku." Cagalli mengecup pipi Athrun dengan cepat.

"Apa hanya sebuah kecupan di pipi saja?" tanya Athrun tepat di telinga Cagalli.

"Hah?" sekarang giliran Cagalli yang bingung. "Memangnya kau mau apa lagi?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Athrun. "Aku mau lebih..."

Wajah Cagalli memerah. Belum sempat Cagalli membalas, Athrun sudah menciumnya. Bibir yang sama, ciuman yang sama. Tetapi kenapa yang ini rasanya berbeda? Apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Apakah karena mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing? Athrun melepaskan ciumannya, menyatukan kening mereka.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk cinta dan kepercayaan yang kau berikan kepadaku..."

_Terima kasih, karena kau selalu mencintaiku..._

* * *

><p><em>Dan saia tidak bosan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca. Terima kasih buat dukunganny, tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Juga terima kasih kepada David Archuleta, si pemilik suara indah dan wajah imut yang telah menemani saia untuk menulis chapter ini, laguny yang berjudul Don't Run Away bagus banget! <em>

_Ya, saia merasa kalau ending fic ini kurang mengena, tapi seperti yang pernah saia katakan sebelumny, seharusny fic ini sudah tamat setelah Athrun berbicara ke Meyrin. Tapi saia malah bikin chap baru lagi. Jadi tolong maafkan kekurangan fic ini._

_See you in the next fic *yang sebetulny udah on-going* #dihajar_


End file.
